


存文24

by daliandanzi



Category: gl - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21743683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daliandanzi/pseuds/daliandanzi





	存文24

绯闻男友 by墙纸

这一年，是张继科到香港的第三年。

他在中环一家投资公司上班，午休时吃过饭，不管有没有犯烟瘾，都会拿着打火机下楼去后巷的垃圾桶边吸一阵烟。

一同吸烟的烟友有男有女，有丝芙兰的柜姐还有送外卖的印裔。

在中古唱片店打工的Judy说：“哎你们知道吗，下个月Jolin要来开演唱会，票价好贵，最近好多学生仔拿着二手CD来我们店里卖，问起来都是筹钱去看演唱会的。”

一旁大厦保洁的阿昆说：“我侄女也好喜欢Jolin啊，前两天找我姐夫要钱去买票，被狠狠骂了一顿。”

印裔的家明说：“那你要小心了，我听我当差的朋友说，最近好多女学生出来援交哦。”

阿昆骂他：“你要死啊，说我侄女援交？”

众人起哄：“阿昆，你们家侄女靓不靓啊？”

阿昆说：“当然靓了！”

张继科忽然开口：“Jolin？”

众人停下来，用怪异的眼神看着他。

Judy说：“喂，你不是吧？居然连Jolin都不认识？”

阿昆调侃：“人家西装精英忙着赚钱咯，哪有时间关注这些。”

Judy掏出手机，递给张继科：“呐，给你看咯。”

屏幕里打扮性感的女歌手劲歌热舞，身后荧光灯拼成一个巨大的粉色J字。

张继科看了一阵，又把手机递了回去。

众人揶揄阿昆：“不如把你侄女介绍给阿科啊，一张演唱会的票而已嘛，对阿科来说肯定小意思啦。”

张继科也挤兑他：“阿昆，你侄女到底靓不靓啊？”

阿昆笑骂他：“关你p事啊！”

下午张继科跟客户打完电话，坐在自己的办公室整理文件。

三两点钟，倾斜的日光投到对面大楼的玻璃上，晃的张继科睁不开眼。

他起身去拉窗帘，一抬头，却看到对面大楼的会议室投影里，正在播放中午时看到的那段live。

空荡荡的会议室里只有一个穿着西装的男人。

他一手拿着文件夹，一手用笔尖打着拍子。

张继科看了一阵，忍不住咂舌：“西装精英，居然也追星？”

下班后张继科特意绕去隔壁大楼，同一层只有一家保险公司。

张继科心里了然，卖保险的，难怪工作时间这么自由。

他转身要走，大厅的电梯叮一声开了。

形形色色男男女女鱼贯而出，那个在会议室里看演唱会的男人打着电话夹在人群里。

张继科看了他一眼，恶作剧心忽起，忍不住迈步走了过去。

“你好。”张继科说。

那个男人一愣，几句话迅速结束了电话：“你好。”

他脸上挂着保险专员该有的完美笑容。

张继科不知道该说什么了，只好说：“我想买保险。”

对方一怔，一脸莫名，却还是点头：“好。”

张继科晚上回家，公文包里塞了一堆保险宣传册。

车险房险人身险，他随手拿出一张，忍不住脸色一变。

“……怎么还有sex功能险？！”

马龙的名片夹在那张sex功能险的宣传册里。

他打电话给马龙：“马先生，这个sex功能险是怎么回事？”

马龙说：“哦，这个啊，最近很火的，买的人很多。”

张继科问：“你觉得我有必要买这个吗？”

马龙说：“张先生，你误会了，保险这种东西有备无患嘛，现在生活压力这么大，说不定某一天就忽然需要了呢。”

张继科说：“你耍我啊。”

马龙笑了起来：“那你不是在耍我吗？”

张继科无话可说，只好挂了电话。

第二天午休时在楼下吸烟，张继科说：“现在保险公司真的什么都搞，什么险都卖。”

阿昆说：“对啊，最近还有保险公司打电话过来，问我要不要买sex功能险。”

Judy说：“那个很火的，我给我男朋友也买了。”

众人一惊。

Judy说：“怎么了？万一哪天我男朋友那方面不行了，我还有钱拿爽一爽啊。”

家明说：“哇，你这个女人怎么这么现实。”

Judy仿佛看怪物一般：“喂，不是吧，我不现实一点，难道还要去相信你们这些臭男人啊。”

在场的臭男人们不欢而散。

下午张继科在茶水间给马龙打电话：“那个sex功能险，现在买还有什么配套险吗？”

马龙那头特别忙，语速飞快：“还有劈腿险绿帽险……”

张继科打断他：“喂，我认真的。”

马龙诧异：“你又要耍我？”

下午下班阿昆打电话过来：“阿科，要不要去喝一杯啊？”

张继科说：“有事？”

阿昆说：“没有啦，中午大家都挺不开心的，以后还要一起玩的嘛，闹的这么难看还怎么见面，反正Judy已经答应要去了。”

张继科还在考虑。

阿昆说：“Judy说会带上她朋友的，听说好靓的。”

张继科说：“好，那我开完会直接过去。”

到了才发现Judy的朋友是个体态臃肿的40岁大婶。

阿昆气不过：“喂，Judy，你耍我啊？”

Judy莫名其妙：“干嘛，你敢说我朋友不靓吗？”

阿昆说不出话来。

张继科坐在旁边吭哧一下笑了。

阿昆说：“你还笑，你不是为了Judy朋友来的吗？”

张继科说：“没有啊，下班过来喝一杯嘛，就当放松了。”

他说完，一抬头，看到马龙坐在二楼，跟两个年轻女人聊天。

Judy顺着他的视线看上去，声音兴奋：“你朋友啊，好靓啊，叫他下来一起玩啊。”

阿昆也说：“他旁边的两个妞好正啊，叫下来一起玩啊。”

张继科说：“他是卖保险的，叫你买sex功能险啊。”

阿昆说：“他把那两个妞介绍给我，叫我买绿帽险我也买啦。”

正说着马龙转过脸来，显是也看到了张继科。

不知道旁边两个女人跟他说了什么，三个人一起从楼上下来。

“张先生，”马龙彬彬有礼，“又见面了，介不介意一起玩啊？”

张继科还没说话，阿昆和Judy求之不得：“好啊好啊。”

闹到后半夜，马龙起身去洗手间，张继科也跟了过去。

他推门进去，马龙坐在马桶盖上，一连昏昏欲睡。

张继科说：“干嘛？捱不住就回家啊。”

马龙说：“那俩个是我的客户，怎么能把客户丢下自己一个人回家睡觉呢。”

张继科说：“我也是你的客户啊，你对我怎么不殷勤一点。”

马龙看他一眼。

张继科讪讪：“潜在客户也是客户啊。”

他俩正说着话，阿昆推门进来，醉醺醺的看着他俩：“你俩干嘛？这么久不出去，搞基啊？”

张继科骂他：“你神经病啊。”

到天快亮的时候他们才散场。

张继科给众人叫了的士。

马龙蹲在路边，拿着罐便利店买的罐装咖啡。

张继科说：“要不要我叫车送你回家啊？”

马龙说：“不要了，现在回去几个小时后又要上班。”

他说：“你帮我叫辆车去公司啊，我去附近找间酒店睡一会。”

一辆的士停在路边，马龙上了车，张继科也挤了进来。

“你干嘛？”

张继科说：“同路啊。”

马龙懒得理他，闭着眼睛待在椅背上打瞌睡。

张继科睡了一会，忽然惊醒，发现自己和马龙头顶头的靠在一起，姿势亲昵。

的士在路口等红灯。

司机借着后视镜看了他们一眼，眼神诡异。

马龙迷迷糊糊醒了，问他：“怎么了？”

张继科看着他的脸，莫名的就想要捉弄他一下。

他凑过来，抱着马龙的肩膀，大声说：“honey，你是不是还觉得恶心想吐？”

马龙没弄明白怎么回事。

张继科说：“跟你说不能喝别喝了，喝那么多要心疼死我啊。”

马龙还没弄明白：“honey？”

司机不爽的哼了一声，小声道：“世风日下。”

一脚油门踩到底，的士冲了出去。

后座的两个人猛然一甩。

马龙终于醒了。

的士停在公司附近一家酒店门外。

马龙黑着脸下了车。

张继科付了车钱，跟上去的时候，马龙正在跟前台小姐吵架。

他说：“为什么不能单人入住？我又不会少给房费。”

前台小姐涂着支土色的口红，显得面色奇差：“不好意思啊先生，我们是情人酒店，公司有规定的，只能情侣入住。”

张继科笑了出来：“好啦，帮我们俩开一间房吧。”

马龙看他一眼。

张继科说：“不好意思啊，司机可能误会什么了。”

他忙不迭的掏出钱夹：“刷我的卡好了。”

马龙拿了房卡转身就走。

张继科双手插袋跟在马龙身后，电梯门打开，一对洋人同性情侣吻的意犹未尽。

高个那个看了眼马龙，矮个那个看了眼张继科。

眼神暧昧。

马龙刷卡进门。

king size大床正对着全景浴室。

张继科累的要死，脱了衬衫就要解皮带。

他回头问：“你先洗澡还是我先洗澡？”

马龙站起来说：“我出去买点喝的。”

张继科说：“你喝了一晚上还要喝？肚子饿的话打电话叫room service，帮我要一份黄瓜三明治。”

马龙站在门口不说话。

张继科脱的只剩一条内裤，反应过来：“大家都是男人，怕什么？”

马龙耳尖充血，少见的没有回嘴骂他。

张继科明白了一点：“不是吧，难道你真的是……”

马龙打断他：“关你p事！”

说着，摔门出去了。

张继科莫名其妙地进了浴室，再迟来的时候，看到马龙落荒而逃时把身份证丢在了桌上。

马龙在门外敲门，张继科披上条浴袍跑过去。

一开门，马龙看到他手里自己的身份证，脸色一变：“你干啥看我证件？”

张继科说：“你放在桌子上的啊，而且毕竟要睡一张床的，关心一下床伴身份很正常啊，万一你是通缉犯呢。”

马龙一把推开他：“我们俩谁比较像通缉犯啊？”

张继科用普通话问：“你大陆来的啊。”

马龙说：“昂，你也是？”

张继科说：“我也是东北的呀。”

马龙来了兴趣：“你东北哪的？”

张继科说：“我东北山东青岛的。”

马龙眨了眨眼。

张继科说：“都是香港以东，香港以北。”

马龙怒不可遏：“滚蛋！”

两个人一起躺在床上。

马龙困的要命，张继科瞪大眼睛，盯着天花板上的大镜子。

他翻了个身，忽然开口：“那你干嘛来香港啊？”

马龙迷迷糊糊说：“高中毕业就过来念书，毕业了也就不想回去了。”

张继科说：“为什么不回去？”

马龙说：“不知道，习惯了呗，老师朋友都在香港，和老家的朋友这么多年没有交集，回去也不知道能不能聊到一起。”

张继科说：“那你还没拿到永久居住权？”

马龙响起一阵轻微的鼾声，又猛然惊醒。

他被张继科烦得不行：“拿永久居住权就要把大陆户口消掉，我还没有想好。”

张继科说：“怕什么。”

马龙没理他，静了一会，床上响起了此起彼伏的呼噜声。

张继科再醒来的时候，马龙正在浴室里刷牙。

他还穿着前日的衬衫，走过来对张继科说：“我们换一下领带。”

张继科说：“好，”又问，“干嘛啊？”

马龙说：“我还穿着昨天的衣服，公司里的人肯定会以为我变蒲精了。”

张继科揶揄他：“你本来就变蒲精了啊。”

马龙把张继科的领带套在脖子上。

张继科说：“你记得还我，名牌啊，很贵的，5000块一根。”

马龙说：“你有问题啊？！领带而已呀，买这么贵！”

张继科说：“没办法，做我们这一行，不把自己打扮的值钱一点，谁敢把钱交给你打理啊。”

马龙问他：“你做哪一行啊？”

张继科说：“做投资。”

他来了兴趣：“你有没有兴趣？现在最低收益百分之五啊，有存款的话我可以帮你打理啊，看在我们一起睡过的份上，佣金我给你打九折啊。”

马龙看他一眼：“高回报高风险，做你们这行，赔多赚少啊。”

张继科说：“投资就是要有气魄啊，你还没投钱呢就先怕赔钱，这样根本赚不到钱的。”

马龙披上外套：“你以为我为什么来卖保险？”

张继科一怔。

马龙说：“跟你真是没的聊。”

张继科系着马龙的领带去上班。

前台的Michelle跟他打招呼：“张先生早啊，今天的领带很别致呀。”

张继科进了自己的办公室。

对面保险公司正在开会，马龙坐在长桌一角悄悄打了个哈欠。

张继科发了邮件给他：“马先生今天领带很别致嘛。”

他看到马龙偷偷从桌下拿出手机。

过了一会，回复道。

“那当然，毕竟5000块一条的名牌。”

张继科中午去楼下吸烟。

除了昨晚加班没去喝酒的家明以外，一众烟友都眼底乌黑。

众人凑在一起默默吸了一阵烟。

家明忍不住了：“你们这样乱搞啊，小心猝死。”

Judy眼冒精光：“那我要不要去买个保险？”

她拿出手机：“我昨天有和马先生交换电话，干脆下午下班约他出来吃个饭咨询一下啦。”

阿昆说：“最好吃完饭再一起喝个酒，喝到大家都醉了再去酒店开间房哦。”

Judy骂他：“喂，你怎么这么下流啊！”

阿昆说：“我看你男朋友得买一份绿帽险啦。”

众人哄笑起来。

张继科说：“别搞啦，马先生很忙的，哪有时间跟你吃晚饭。”

Judy说：“没有啊，马先生说可以啊。”

他说着，把手机递到张继科面前。

屏幕上“好啊”两个字后，跟着三个笑脸的颜文字。

张继科看了一阵，咂了咂嘴，不说话了。

下午马龙赶到都爹利街的星巴克。

张继科和Judy正坐在一起打手机游戏。

马龙走过去，拉开椅子：“不好意思，我来晚了。”

Judy还没说话，张继科说：“我们投资顾问每一分钟都很值钱的，马先生公司有没有迟到险可买啊？”

Judy看他一眼，莫名其妙：“我约马先生吃饭，你跟过来干嘛？”

马龙看着张继科，一脸看戏的表情。

张继科摸了摸下巴：“马先生早上走的太急，好像拿错了我的领带，我来找他换回来啊。”

Judy“啊”了一声，看向马龙的神色变了。

马龙正想解释。

张继科说：“名牌领带，5000块一条，很贵的。”

Judy站起来：“我忽然想起下午约了朋友逛街，我先走了。”

她落荒而逃。

马龙头疼不已：“你到底要干嘛？”

张继科说：“一起吃晚饭啊？”

马龙说：“我不太想和你吃晚饭。”

张继科说：“对待潜在客户也要殷勤一点啊，我借你那么贵的领带，你总得表示一下吧。”

马龙说：“那我请你去我家吃泡面。”

张继科说：“好。”

马龙后悔了：“还是在外面吃吧。”

张继科正中下怀：“我知道有家不错的店。”

两人换到Duddell's去吃晚饭。

张继科提前订了位子，服务生到他们上了露台。

点菜的时候张继科问：“你猜Judy回去会怎么跟她朋友说起你？”

马龙不吭声。

张继科说：“拜金，gay，还是……”

马龙砰地一声合上菜单。

张继科说：“不好意思，我只是好奇罢了。”

马龙说：“你好奇心也太重了吧。”

张继科说：“做投资的必须得有好奇心才行，我们要好奇客户口袋里有多少钱，肯拿多少钱出来给我们，还要好奇……”

马龙飞快地说：“我没有存款，还有4000万的房贷要还。”

张继科一愣，一时间哑口无言。

马龙说：“你到底想干嘛？”

张继科说：“你真的是gay？”

马龙说：“是又怎么样？”

张继科说：“那你有没有男朋友？”

马龙看他一眼：“跟你有关？”

张继科点头：“如果你没有的话，可不可以考虑一下我？”

马龙一愣：“你是gay？”

张继科说：“我不是。”

马龙说：“你有病啊！我认识一个脑科医生，介绍给你认识啊。”

张继科说：“这么说你没有男朋友了？”

马龙有点生气：“张先生，请你不要耍我。”

张继科说：“我没有耍你啊，我认真的，反正你和我都是单身，试一下，又不会怎样。”

马龙说：“感情的事情可以试一下吗？”

张继科说：“这世界上有很多事情都要试一下才知道合不合适，我也是来跟你试过之后，才知道这家的叉烧一点都不好吃。”

马龙说：“或许你根本就不喜欢吃叉烧呢，或许你根本就不喜欢吃肉呢，所以这家店无论做的再好，你都不会喜欢。”

张继科说：“你怕什么？就当交个朋友了？”

马龙说：“我工作压力很大的，没有时间去尝试这种根本不会有什么结果的事情。就算我去尝试了，我不是机器人，我不想因为这种事情影响我工作，毕竟我还有4000万的房贷要还的。”

张继科说：“说到底，你还是怕咯？”

他说：“马先生，你们公司有没有意外心碎险这种，我买一份，受益人是你，怎么样？”

马龙笑了出来：“你真当这世界上所有事情都可以买保险吗？”

张继科说：“你怕的话，那我只能尽力了。”

他们结完账，路过走廊。

张继科指着墙上的主/席语录：“团结起来为了明天。”

他说：“马龙同志，你要和我团结起来，为了我们的明天。”

马龙说：“好。”

又问他：“明天要不要一起吃午饭？”

第二天中午张继科提早下楼去了后巷。

Judy朝他嚷嚷：“看不出来啊，阿科你居然是gay！”

张继科说：“干嘛，你们歧视啊。”

阿昆离他远了一点：“大家都这么熟了，我们怎么会看不起你。”

旁边有人起哄：“阿昆本来打算把他侄女介绍给你的，现在钓金龟婿愿望落空了。”

张继科说：“那你等我分手了啊。”

Judy骂他：“靠，你搞什么啊。”

正说着马龙找了过来。

阿昆热情非常：“马先生，一起抽烟啊。”

马龙笑笑：“我不抽烟。”

众人哑然。

张继科把烟掐灭，揽着马龙的肩膀：“honey，你中午想要吃什么？”

马龙看他一眼，反手掐住他的腰：“honey，你想吃什么就吃什么啦。”

他俩搂搂抱抱的走远了。

Judy咬着烟目瞪口呆：“我靠，真是没想到，阿科居然是下面的那个。”

张继科从餐厅出来，去711买了盒口香糖。

他问马龙：“要不要来一粒。”

马龙说：“不用，谢谢。”

张继科说：“刚刚午饭有吃蒜，你下午不去见客户？”

马龙说：“我回公司喝点咖啡就好了。”

张继科把他带到后巷：“喂，你不是吧。”

马龙说：“干嘛？”

张继科说：“好歹我们也在拍拖啊，你能不能为我吃一颗口香糖？”

马龙说：“不能。”

张继科一时气结，伸手压着他的肩膀，微微颔首，吻了下去。

马龙站着不动，等他吻完：“第一次吻一个同性，感觉怎么样？”

张继科说：“还好。”

他又补充：“如果你能主动张开嘴就好了。”

走到公司楼下，马龙忽然想起来：“你那条名牌领带我带来了，一会拿给你。”

张继科说：“不用了，我送你了。”

马龙说：“你想清楚，5000块呢。”

张继科说：“我送我男朋友礼物，5000块算什么？”

马龙说：“那你把我的领带还给我。”

张继科一愣：“喂。”

马龙眯着眼笑：“开玩笑的。”

下午去见客户前，张继科把马龙那条领带找出来，去前台找Michelle帮忙系。

Michelle有点失望：“张先生在拍拖哦。”

张继科问：“怎么看出来的？”

Michelle说：“这条领带不是你的type，一定是你女朋友选的。”

张继科看她：“如果对方答应跟我拍拖，但是接吻时又不是很热情，你说会是因为什么？”

Michelle说：“既然答应跟你拍拖，总不会是讨厌你啦。大概是在试探你。”

张继科问：“那我要怎么办？”

Michelle说：“再热情一点啦，制造一点惊喜，比如买一大捧玫瑰花什么的。”

马龙下班的时候，张继科打电话过来：“我找人帮忙订了两块极品和牛，不如晚上去你家煎了吃。”

马龙想了想：“好。”

张继科说：“那把你家地址给我，我还要去见个客户，结束了直接过去。”

马龙说：“你是不是又要耍我？”

张继科说：“马龙同志，为了我们的明天，你和我一定要团结起来。”

马龙有点头疼：“好。”

张继科去花店取了一大捧玫瑰花，放在副驾席上用手机拍了照，发到烟友聊天室里。

Judy第一个冒出来：“我靠，你们基佬也搞这些啊，太浪漫了吧。”

张继科颇为得意，开着车直奔马龙公寓。

按门铃的时候，他特意对着电梯反光墙整理了一下头发。

马龙踩着拖鞋来开门，被堵在门口的玫瑰花吓了一跳。

“卧槽，”他看到花丛里张继科的脸，一着急，冒出了句东北话，“你干啥？”

张继科说：“喜欢吗？惊喜？”

马龙看了半天说：“挺好的，这花我拿去泡脚，能泡半个多月呢。”

张继科愣了一下。

马龙问：“和牛呢？”

张继科才想起来：“放在后备箱的冰袋里，忘记带上来了。”

他又下楼去取和牛。

回来的时候马龙系着围裙问他：“你会煎吗？”

张继科说：“不会。”

两个人面面相觑一阵。

张继科说：“我是客人啊，你不能让我动手吧。”

马龙看他一眼，拎着冰袋进了厨房。

张继科坐在客厅里看电视。

翡翠台这个点在播卡通片，飞天小女警在电视里横冲直撞。

马龙从厨房里冲出来：“我们不吃煎和牛了成吗？”

张继科说：“怎么了？”

马龙说：“糊了，我寻思着把糊的那一面弄弄，切成丁，加上糖醋酱，做个糖醋里脊。”

张继科说：“那可是极品肥牛？！你要做糖醋里脊？！”

马龙说：“要不你来？”

张继科一噎，只好说：“好吧。”

马龙转身往厨房走，张继科又说：“那你再煮一锅饭吧。”

马龙说：“你还想吃什么？”

张继科想了一会：“拍黄瓜，你会吗？”

马龙说：“我试试吧。”

过了一会马龙出来问他：“我家没醋，怎么办？”

张继科已经麻木了：“你找个西红柿拌拌得了，反正都是酸的。”

马龙又说：“没有西红柿，小番茄成吗。”

张继科彻底没了脾气。

“怎么都行。”他说。

晚饭时张继科打开自己带来的红酒。

马龙给他添了满满一碗饭。

“cheers。”张继科举起酒杯。

“cheers。”马龙说。

碰完杯后张继科拿着筷子在那盘小番茄拌黄瓜里挑挑拣拣。

马龙问他：“你来香港多久了？”

张继科说：“三年了。”

马龙说：“干嘛来香港？”

张继科答：“有趣啊。”

马龙看他一眼。

张继科说：“我在香港也不会待太久，之后还会去别的地方。”

马龙皱眉：“你真奇怪。”

张继科说：“无脚鸟你知道吗，一生都在天上飞，一辈子只降落一次，就是死亡的那一刻。”

马龙被他逗笑了：“那你准备在哪降落？”

张继科说：“不知道，不过应该会回青岛吧，在外面看完了世界，最后还是要回家的。”

马龙挤兑他：“东北山东青岛的那个老家？”

张继科跟着笑了出来：“对，到时候你想我了就过来看看我。”

马龙摇摇头：“我以前觉得，小番茄应该跟葡萄做朋友。”

他说：“你看他们个头都差不多，都是水果。”

张继科用筷子戳着盘子里的小番茄。

马龙摇了摇酒杯：“可是你看，葡萄最后被酿成了酒，可是小番茄还是小番茄，他们做不成朋友的。”

张继科说：“你到底要说什么？”

马龙说：“别玩了，咱俩根本不适合。”

张继科说：“你跟我拍拖第一天就要分手，你也得考虑下我的面子和心情吧？”

马龙说：“那你怎样才肯死心？”

张继科说：“我不会死心的。”

晚上马龙和张继科并排坐在阳台上泡脚。

每人怀里抱着半捧玫瑰花，一片片揪着花瓣往热水里扔。

张继科揪了一阵，有些不耐烦了。

抬头看到阳台上并排的两个高脚杯，红酒折射下的香港街市泛起一股暧昧的红。

张继科说：“其实这样也挺浪漫的。”

马龙说：“你知道我刚来香港的时候，最受不了的是什么吗？”

张继科问：“什么？”

马龙说：“冷气，香港的冷气不要钱吗，楼下只有五张桌子的粥铺里装着四台冷气机。”

张继科笑了一下。

马龙说：“我在店里喝一碗粥，半夜发烧40度，这辈子第一次坐白车，一个人在医院躺了小半个月才出院。”

张继科哈哈大笑。

马龙说：“从前有人跟我说，我会吹冷气吹到住院，打死我也不会相信。可是现在我信了。”

他说：“很多事情都是这样，生活里到处都是超出你想象的意外，所以在有些我可以控制的事上，我不愿再冒险了。”

张继科说：“你们保险专员是不是都这样跟客户打交道？”

马龙说：“如果你是我客户的话，依据我们见面的频率和时长，这个时候你已经买了我的保险了。”

张继科说：“那万一你爱上我了呢？”

马龙说：“这个事情从根本上就错了。不是万一我爱上你了，而是，张继科，你真的能爱我吗？”

张继科说：“有什么不行？”

马龙把怀里的花扔在地上：“你带一瓶酒来，是今晚不打算回去了吗？”

张继科说：“对啊，酒后驾驶会坐牢的。”

马龙说：“那我们要不要做点什么？毕竟现在我和你在拍拖。”

张继科一愣，转而明白过来，又是一懵。

马龙看他神情，以为可以起身送客了。

却听张继科忽然开口：“看不出来啊马龙同志，你居然这么热情？”

马龙收拾了东西，去浴室洗澡。

张继科坐在阳台上抽烟，听着身后哗哗水声，一不小心烫到了手指。

马龙擦着头发出来，丢给他一条新毛巾：“该你了。”

张继科拿着毛巾进了浴室，脱了裤子往花洒下一站，冲了半天才想起自己忘脱衬衫了。

他赤着脊背从浴室出来，马龙正坐在沙发上给客户发邮件，见他出来了，把手机扔到一边，张开手臂：“来吧，张继科同志。”

张继科有点头疼：“第一次啊，就在沙发上？”

马龙说：“那我们去卧室。”

到了卧室张继科问：“你跟你前度也发展的这么快？”

他说：“交往第一天就上床？”

马龙躺在床上，看他一眼：“不啊，我是个很保守的人。”

张继科“哦”了一声，跨在他身上，有了点骑虎难下的意思。

他压着马龙，俯身下去吻他的嘴，小声说：“你真好闻。”

马龙说：“我们俩用同一款沐浴液同一款须后水，你也是这个味儿。”

张继科没脾气了：“最近有个新电影，我觉得挺适合你去看的。”

马龙说：“什么？”

张继科说：“罗曼蒂克的消亡。”

马龙笑了起来。

张继科叫他的白牙一晃，伸手去拽他的浴袍带子。

马龙却忽然一把攥住了他的手：“你会吗？”

张继科一愣。

马龙一翻身把他压在下面，浴袍大开着，呼吸时胸腹起伏，看的张继科猝然一怔。

他一把抽下张继科的皮带，挑开内裤边缘往他屁股上掐了一把。

张继科毫无设防的“啊”了一声。

马龙压着他：“别怕，第一次都会有点疼的。”

张继科脸色变了：“靠，你当泡女学生啊。”

马龙说：“一会你会觉得比泡女学生爽多了的。”

张继科后悔至极：“会不会受伤啊？你别玩脱了。”

马龙说：“你要是没买人身险的话现在签单还来得及。”

张继科哭笑不得：“靠，这种时候了你还有心情卖保险？！”

马龙敛了笑，躬身拍了拍他的脸：“你说我热情，你不是也挺着急的吗？”

张继科不说话了。

马龙伸手到床头取安全套，张继科仰头看着他，神色微妙。

马龙摸了一阵，低头看到张继科的表情，又把手里的安全套放了回去。

他从张继科身上下来，踩着拖鞋去拉窗帘。

张继科问：“怎么了？”

马龙系上浴袍：“不做了，家里没安全套了。”

张继科说：“……真的假的？”

马龙说：“你想做？”

他说着就又要解浴袍。

张继科连忙说：“算了算了，安全第一。”

他看了眼马龙，又解释道：“我不是那个意思。”

马龙盘腿坐在床上，拿着手机写邮件：“张先生，我觉得你有必要买一份sex功能险。”

张继科劫后余生，惊魂甫定，没弄明白，顺着他话问：“为什么？”

马龙说：“你们做投资的压力这么大，那方面很容易出问题的吧。”

他说着，看了眼张继科的两腿之间：“你刚刚都没硬吧？”

张继科一愣，刚想反驳。

马龙又说：“如果不是你身体的问题，那就是你对我根本没有兴趣了。”

他发完邮件，看着张继科：“要么是你不行，要么是你根本对我没感觉。不过也很正常，你又不是gay，就算嘴上说喜欢我，身体也不骗不了人。”

张继科一时间也不知道该说什么。

马龙说：“你不应该跟我道个歉或者道个谢吗？”

张继科问：“为什么？”

马龙说：“你觉得跟男人拍拖刺激有趣，我陪你玩了，现在你也该看清楚了，拍拖不是亲亲嘴拉拉手，送送花吃吃烛光晚餐，大家都是饮食男女，成年人是有sex需求的。”

他话音刚落，张继科的肚子忽然响了一声。

两人一阵沉默。

张继科先开口：“不好意思，刚晚饭我真的没吃饱……”

马龙沉默了一下，面无表情道：“你不用跟我道歉，其实我也没吃饱。”

他说：“我这辈子第一次在家开火煮饭，实在太难吃了。”

张继科去楼下便利店买了泡面。

马龙从冰箱里找出两个不知道有没有过期的鸡蛋。

他俩端着碗在阳台上吃面。

马龙眼一斜看到张继科背上的纹身。

张继科侧着身子给他看，咬着面问：“怎么样？”

马龙说：“不怎么样，看起来像古惑仔。”

张继科说：“你再好好看看，古惑仔刺的都是青龙白虎，你再好好看看我这个。”

马龙笑他：“你港片看多了吧。”

他伸手摸了下张继科背上的纹身：“什么意思啊，无脚鸟的翅膀吗？”

张继科心猿意马，随口“嗯”了一声。

睡觉的时候马龙问：“你要不要出去睡沙发？”

张继科瘫在床上，匪夷所思：“你叫你男朋友去睡沙发？”

马龙说：“我很久没跟人拍拖过了，怕晚上兽性大发。”

他看着张继科的表情，吭哧一下笑了：“那我出去睡沙发。”

张继科从床上爬起来，先他一步抱着枕头出了门：“别了，还是我去吧。”

他还想说话，刚要回头，马龙砰地一声关上了门。

仔细去听，还能听到反锁时门锁咔哒咔哒的碰撞声。

张继科在门外喊：“马龙同志，你这样搞内部分裂，有违我们团结的誓言。”

马龙在屋里骂：“滚蛋！”

张继科在马龙家的沙发上将就了一宿。

第二天果不其然落枕了。

他闭着眼歪着头摸去浴室刷牙，脚下踩到个湿漉漉的东西才反应过来，那是自己的湿衬衫。

他穿着马龙的衬衫，仰着头任由马龙给他往脖子上套领带。

马龙问：“感觉怎么样？”

张继科说：“不怎么样。”

马龙看了眼他身上明显小了一码的衬衫，憋了半天，笑了出来。

张继科活动着脖子，关节咔嚓咔嚓地响了一阵。

他说：“肩膀不合适穿上外套就好了，我有点怕跟客户吃饭的时候胸口的扣子会崩开。”

马龙说：“你客户男的女的？”

张继科问：“干嘛？吃醋？”

马龙说：“男的的话看到你胸口的纹身，没准会以为你是古惑仔，还不是乖乖掏钱给你。”

张继科问：“女的呢？”

马龙说：“女的不是更好办了，职场潜规则，不过你的客户漂亮吗？”

张继科说：“手上有存款又有投资头脑的女客户，大多都跟Judy朋友一样，四十岁的大婶了。”

马龙说：“那还真是委屈你了。”

张继科说：“我当你夸我了。”

他俩套上外套往外走。

玄关换鞋的时候张继科歪着脖子说：“不跟你男朋友来个morning kiss吗？”

马龙看了他一眼：“不了，你今天这个样子让我想起我们公司一个姓刘的老板，有点下不了嘴。”

小一码的衬衫憋的张继科不停的拽领口换气。

前台Michelle看到他：“张先生今天的衬衫和往常不太一样哦。”

张继科问：“怎么不一样了？”

Michelle说：“好像比平时更性感了一点。”

张继科给马龙发邮件：“你知道男朋友衬衫吗？”

马龙问：“怎么了？”

张继科说：“有人说我穿你的衬衫好性感。”

马龙说：“他肯定喜欢你。”

张继科问：“你吃醋了？”

马龙说：“晚上吃泰国菜，去不去？”

张继科说：“去。”

晚上下班后张继科在停车场等马龙。

马龙姗姗来迟，坐进副驾席上。

张继科问：“你连房都买得起，居然不买台车？”

马龙说：“香港的公共交通很方便啊，根本不需要自己开车。”

张继科说：“都说车是男人的小老婆，你居然对车没兴趣。”

马龙说：“我是gay，哪来的小老婆。”

张继科一噎。

马龙又说：“而且我车开得不太好，经常出事故的，处理起来很麻烦。”

张继科笑：“你自己就是做保险的，还怕出事故。”

马龙说：“不是有了保险就可以放心大胆的去做任何事。”

张继科说：“没保险不行，有保险也不行，你这个人还真难伺候。”

马龙说：“你觉得难伺候那就分手呗。”

他说：“靠路边停车，我自己去吃饭。”

张继科视若无睹，开着车直奔铜锣湾。

车停到耀华街上。

张继科艰难地抬头：“哪里有泰国餐厅？”

马龙说：“先去泰式按摩，你总这么歪着头跟我说话，我压力也很大啊。”

两人进店换了衣服，点了茶水和套餐。

技师一前一后推门进来。

马龙说：“我朋友脖子不舒服，麻烦帮他好好按一下。”

电视上正在赛马。

张继科问：“你有没有赌过马？”

马龙说：“没有。”

张继科说：“那你买过彩票吗？”

马龙想了想：“在大陆的时候买过。买100块中10块那种。”

张继科笑了出来：“发现自己中10块钱的时候，感觉怎么样？”

马龙说：“很开心啊，毕竟中奖了嘛。”

张继科说：“一会我们也去买彩票啊，没准能中一个亿。”

马龙说：“你傻啊，哪有那么容易。”

张继科说：“没中一个亿，中10块钱也好啊。”

马龙嫌弃：“其实事后想想，花一百块中十块，真的挺不值的。”

从按摩馆出来，路过一家唱片店。

马龙进店拿了张Jolin演唱会的DVD到银台结账。

张继科跟着他：“你还真喜欢Jolin啊？”

马龙挑眉：“什么意思？”

张继科说：“我办公室正对着你们会议室，有一次看到你在会议室公器私用，看Jolin演唱会。”

马龙说：“没有，我不干这种事儿。”

张继科说：“就咱俩认识的那天，下班前，你想起来了吗？”

马龙看他一眼，“哦”了一声。

张继科讪讪地问：“你知道Jolin下个月来香港开演唱会吗？”

马龙说：“知道啊，可是我没时间去，下个月太忙了，可能还要去日本出趟差。”

吃完饭张继科提议去看电影。

马龙跟在他身后掰手指：“送花吃饭看电影，这么老套的手段，你到45岁都讨不到老婆。”

张继科问：“那你们有没有单身险？到45岁还是单身的话就可以拿赔偿金？”

马龙说：“就算有，你这种level的我们是不签合同的。”

张继科问：“为什么？”

马龙说：“谁会做铁定赔本的买卖？”

张继科笑了：“你这种用玫瑰花泡脚的人哪里来的自信说我。”

马龙说：“我那是养生保健。”

张继科说：“约男朋友出来马杀鸡也是养生保健？”

马龙问：“不好吗？你脖子还疼吗？”

戏院售票员问张继科：“先生，要看哪部片，挑好了吗？”

张继科说：“罗曼蒂克消亡史，最近的那场。”

他俩抱着零食饮料入场。

马龙手里拿着张宣传DM：“这电影看起来好无聊。”

张继科说：“你待会睡着了可别打呼噜。”

马龙说：“我不光打呼噜，我还梦游呢。”

张继科说：“你梦游的时候不会杀人吧。”

马龙仰着头哈哈大笑。

张继科说：“你这种外表斯文的社会精英男，没准睡着的时候会分裂出一个反社会人格。”

马龙说：“是哦，那你可千万别睡着，万一我的反社会人格趁你睡着……”

他话没说完电影就开场了。

二十分钟后，坐在影厅最后一排的两个人头靠着头，此起彼伏的打着呼噜。

前排的观众不堪其扰，叫来影厅staff换了座位。

到放映结束，保洁上来拍张继科的肩膀：“先生，先生？电影结束了，你们可以走了。”

张继科迷迷糊糊醒来，拉着马龙晕头转向的出了戏院。

两个人各自上车，懵了一会。

马龙忽然噗嗤一声笑了出来。

张继科莫名其妙：“你笑什么？”

马龙说：“你昨晚很累啊，刚睡得那么香。”

张继科说：“好像你刚没睡着一样。”

他点火开车：“很晚了，我送你回家。”

马龙说：“你今晚还住我家吗？”

张继科说：“不了，我还是老实回家穿我的衬衫吧。”

马龙说：“你那件衬衫我洗好了带去公司还你。”

张继科说：“留在你那吧，下次我过去了，你穿给我看。”

他笑了一下：“男朋友衬衫，穿上会很性感的。”

他说完，马龙也没接话。

车里突如其来的沉默了几分钟。

张继科说：“这家按摩馆的手艺还真不错，我脖子完全不疼了。”

马龙说：“我知道。”

他动了动肩膀：“你都能抻着脖子压着我肩膀睡觉了，这回该我疼了。”

第二天中午，张继科问阿昆：“Judy怎么没来？”

家明说：“她最近好像在跟男朋友吵架哦，可能心情不好，就不来了呗。”

张继科笑：“心情不好难道不是会更想抽烟的嘛。”

家明说：“不是啦，Judy从前根本不抽烟的，因为他男朋友是老烟鬼啦，为了跟他男朋友多点共同话题，她才开始抽烟的。”

阿昆骂他：“喂，人家的事情你讲那么多干嘛！”

他又问张继科：“你找Judy干嘛啊？”

张继科说：“我想托她帮我买两张Jolin演唱会的票啊。”

阿昆说：“那我回头跟她讲啦。”

张继科说：“要情侣席那种，贵点也没关系。”

阿昆说：“OK，我跟她讲。”

家明说：“阿科找Judy买票，干嘛要通过你这个中间人啦？”

阿昆踹他一脚：“关你p事啊外卖仔！”

过了两天，张继科去金钟的健身房找马龙。

马龙下班后经常来这里打室内篮球。

张继科推门进来，马龙正在跟几个人抢球。

他们打了有一阵子了，马龙脱了球衣，精赤着上身在人堆里挤来挤去。

张继科把他叫过来：“你把衣服穿上点。”

马龙问：“干嘛？”

张继科说：“也不怕人占你便宜。”

马龙一下子笑了：“都是男人有什么便宜可占。”

张继科说：“那上次我在酒店洗澡你干嘛跑出去买饮料。”

马龙一时哑然，只好说：“成吧。”

他跑过去套上球衣，张继科说：“咱俩去隔壁打壁球呗。”

马龙说：“好。”

马龙出来在休息区买饮料，张继科跟在他身后接了个电话。

过一会追上来：“别打了，跟我去一趟旺角。”

马龙问：“怎么了？”

张继科说：“Judy，你见过的，跟他男朋友分手了，阿昆叫我去接他们一下。”

他们开车到了胜利道，远远看到Judy坐在马路边痛哭。

二楼一套单元的窗户大开着，不时有人从窗口往下丢东西。

阿昆站在路边冲着窗口骂：“衰仔，你够胆下来呀！”

张继科和马龙停好车走过去，家明急的团团转：“阿科，怎么办啊？Judy男朋友把她赶出来了。”

张继科问：“怎么回事？”

家明说：“我也不太清楚，好像今天Judy下班发现家里的锁被换了，他男朋友不准她进家门，还让她快点滚蛋。”

阿昆还在路边骂街，二楼单元里探出个戴着眼镜的脑袋：“哭什么哭！快点滚啊！看到你就烦！”

Judy脸上的妆全花了：“王八蛋，那你把Amour给我啊！”

眼镜男从单元里捉出一只小白狗来，往街上一丢：“你要就给你咯！”

楼下众人都被吓了一跳。

阿昆几步跳到街上，险险接住Amour。

Judy爬起来，把丢了一地的行李敛了敛。

张继科打开后备箱，和马龙帮着她把东西抬上车。

几个男人把Judy送到了九龙她朋友家。

家明回去送外卖了，张继科和阿昆围着垃圾筒在街边抽烟。

马龙去便利店买了柠檬茶回来，听到张继科问：“你有什么打算啊？”

阿昆说：“Judy是个好女孩。”

张继科说：“你喜欢她啊？”

阿昆说：“Judy只是嘴上爱玩爱闹，其实对她男朋友特别好。她们在一起快十年了，Judy以前念书很好的，还有机会出国读书的，为了那个混蛋才留在这里，那混蛋家里很穷，说是想做医生，Judy就出来工作帮他赚学费钱。”

张继科问：“Judy家人呢？”

阿昆说：“早就移民了，Judy当初不肯走，也是为了那个混蛋。”

他说：“我以前觉得自己配不上Judy，现在他跟那个混蛋分手了，我就想，我可不可以……”

他说不下去了。

马龙把柠檬茶分给他。

Judy的朋友从楼上下来，怀里抱着Amour：“不好意思啊，我妈咪说房东不让养狗，能不能把Amour放在你们那里几天，等Judy找到可以养宠物的公寓，我们马上去接他。”

阿昆挠了挠头：“我那里也没法养啊。”

他看着张继科。

张继科说：“我有签合同的，随便养宠物是要赔钱的。”

张继科说完，忽然看了眼马龙。

马龙一愣：“你看着我干嘛？”

张继科载着马龙回家。

Amour趴在马龙膝盖上睡着了。

张继科说：“还真挺可爱的。”

马龙有些头痛：“你喜欢你带回家啊。”

张继科说：“你知道Amour是什么意思吗？”

马龙说：“你当我傻啊？”

他又说：“女孩子才会给小动物起这种名字，不过也是，小动物能陪她多少年，Amour总是会先人类一步死的。”

张继科说：“Judy分手而已，你干嘛这么沮丧？”

马龙说：“Judy至少有手可以分，我有的选吗。”

张继科说：“你还不死心？还想跟我分手？”

马龙不说话了。

张继科问：“你真的不喜欢我？跟我在一起你就一点都不开心？”

马龙说：“不喜欢，不开心。”

张继科一噎。

马龙又说：“我最近连一个好觉都没睡过，一想起你我就头疼。”

张继科说：“你那么讨厌我，当初为什么不拒绝我。”

马龙说：“我有机会拒绝吗？”

他说：“我工作真的很忙，我没时间跟你玩这种无聊的交往游戏了，我以为上次在我家你能清醒一点，知道我们俩根本不可能……”

张继科打断他：“为什么我们俩不可能？”

马龙说：“因为我是gay，你不是。你现在觉得跟男人拍拖很好玩，新鲜劲过去了，你拍拍屁股就走了，那我怎么办？”

Amour被他吓了一跳，睁开眼不安地拱了拱马龙手心。

张继科被问的一时无言。

马龙说：“你自己也说了，你是无脚鸟嘛，一辈子只能降落一次，你过段时间就要离开香港去别的地方了，那你有没有考虑过，你走了之后，我们俩之间又算怎么回事儿？”

张继科说：“我……”

马龙打断他：“你根本从一开始就是在耍我啊。”

他说：“你是看到我在会议室看演唱会才来找我的吧？然后意外发现我的取向，觉得刺激好玩，然后就想试着跟我拍拖？”

张继科说：“我没你想的那么糟糕，我真的很喜欢你。”

马龙说：“你真的很喜欢我？那为什么上次在我家，都搞上床了你也没硬起来？”

张继科问：“那上次，你硬了吗？”

马龙眉毛一动：“路边停车，我要下车。”

张继科把车缓缓停好。

马龙抱着Amour下车头也不回地走了。

张继科在车里懵了一会，听到有人敲窗。

马龙趴在车窗上让他开门。

张继科说：“你不生气了？”

马龙说：“Amour的狗粮和饭碗都在后备箱里，你把后备箱打开我自己拿！”

张继科说：“那东西挺重的，这边不好拦的士，我送你回家吧。”

他不开后备箱，马龙也没办法，只好坐上来继续上路。

车停到马龙公寓楼下，张继科帮他把Amour的生活用品拿下来。

马龙说：“你别上去了，再见。”

他说着转身就走。

张继科喊他：“马龙。”

马龙回头：“还有什么事儿？”

张继科说：“你还没回答我，上次在床上，你硬了吗？”

街上穿过一辆的士。

车灯照在马龙和张继科的脸上。

马龙的耳尖红了。

张继科说：“你跟我说实话，你跟我说实话的话，我以后就不来烦你了。”

马龙说：“滚蛋！”

张继科说：“硬了吗？”

马龙气急败坏：“硬了。”

他说完，转身就走，嘴里用东北话骂骂咧咧：“卧槽这tm都什么事儿啊！”

马龙抱着Amour回了家。

张继科转身上车，不动声色地开车上路。

刚走过两条街，他把车停到路边一家711门口。

张继科进到店里：“请问有没有戒烟糖？”

店员说：“左手第二个架子中间那排。”

张继科拿了两盒去银台结账。

排队的时候他给马龙发邮件：“我准备戒烟了。”

结完账从711出来马龙也没回复他。

张继科含了颗戒烟糖在嘴里，低头噼里啪啦的按着手机：“要不我们下次再试试？”

马龙这次倒回的挺快。

“滚蛋！”

张继科上了车，盯着手机上那俩字看了一阵，咧开嘴笑了一下，笑完了再看了一眼，又咧开嘴笑了一会。

第二天中午阿昆和Judy都没来吸烟。

张继科把戒烟糖分给烟友们。

家明嚼了一阵：“阿科你今天中午不去跟马先生约会吗？”

张继科说：“不去了，吵架了。”

家明说：“不是吧，难道你们也要闹分手？”

他一脸头痛：“昨晚我送完外卖又被阿昆叫去喝酒，喝到早上六点，8点就又起床开工。”

张继科说：“你们那么能喝啊？小心酒精中毒猝死啊。”

家明说：“对啊，所以我今天在想要不要找马先生买份保险啦。”

下午和客户见完面，张继科给马龙发邮件：“家明说想买份意外险，有时间一起出来吃顿饭？”

马龙说：“你把他电话给我，我自己联系他。”

张继科说：“过河拆桥，有违我们团结一致的原则。”

马龙说：“投资顾问时间那么宝贵，每分钟几百万上下，这种小事就不麻烦了。”

张继科说：“投资顾问愿意牺牲几千万跟你吃顿饭，顺便上个床。”

马龙说：“你先来买份sex功能险再跟我谈这件事。”

张继科说：“好，受益人写你？”

他把手机握在手里，Michelle在外面敲门：“晚上下班后要去朋友的游艇party，张先生有没有兴趣跟我做个伴？”

张继科一愣。

Michelle说：“香港小姐也会去哦，还有米其林三星餐厅的主厨。”

张继科说：“Michelle，你知道我最近在拍拖吗？”

Michelle说：“知道啊，可是那又怎样？我也喜欢你啊，大家公平竞争嘛。”

张继科笑了一下。

Michelle问：“怎么样？答应我了？”

张继科说：“没有，我晚上要去约会，可能不能陪你去了。”

到下班马龙都没再理张继科。

他把车开到马龙公寓楼下，楼上那间屋没有亮灯。

张继科等到夜里十一点，下车去便利店买了个三文治和柠檬茶。

他刚咬了一口，马龙打过来一个电话。

张继科接起电话，对面是一个陌生男人的声音：“你是龙崽朋友吗？他喝醉了，你能来接他一下吗？”

张继科把车开到了坚尼地，马龙趴在吧台上睡得正香。

酒吧老板Stephen坐在他身边打手机游戏。

张继科走过去，皱了皱眉：“怎么回事？”

Stephen说：“他今天跟两个客户来喝酒，从下午三点喝到晚上十一点。”

他说：“不是我说，那两个人肯定是在耍他啦，买个保险而已嘛，犯得着喝那么多酒嘛，我还是第一次见龙崽醉成这样啦，怪叫人担心的。”

张继科说：“龙崽？”

Stephen说：“对啊，怎么了？”

张继科问：“你们很熟啊？”

Stephen张开嘴，看了眼张继科的脸色，笑着说：“没有啦，他就是经常来这里喝酒，我们偶尔会聊一下啦，也没有很熟。”

张继科架着马龙从酒吧里出来，把他扶上副驾席，弯腰系好安全带，又绕到另一边上了车。

马龙抬腿蜷缩在副驾席上，抱着膝盖，哼哼唧唧很不舒服的样子。

张继科看了他一阵，笑了起来：“也不知道我发什么疯，放着游艇港姐比基尼不去看，跑来看你这个醉鬼。”

马龙抱着头，小声嘀咕了一句。

张继科没能听清，凑过去问：“什么？”

马龙说：“难受。”

张继科说：“难受你还喝那么多？”

马龙说：“难受。”

张继科问：“哪里难受啊？”

马龙说：“难受。”

张继科觉得不对，把他掰开，看到马龙满头冷汗，嘴唇发青。

他被吓了一跳，连忙给马龙放平椅背，调转车头往医院开，边开边骂：“靠，你这样喝酒，真是不要命了啊？”

护士拉开布帘，挂着听诊器的抄着手从急救室出来。

张继科迎上去问：“医生，我朋友情况怎么样？”

医生说：“普通的酒精中毒啦，已经给他洗过胃了，现在正在输液，观察一两天，如果没什么别的问题，就可以回家了。”

张继科转病房去找马龙。

马龙已经醒了，睁着眼躺在床上，没打发胶的刘海耷拉在脑门上。

张继科走过去，撩起他刘海，附身亲了下他额头：“医生说没什么问题，观察一两天就能回家了。”

马龙躺在床上没有说话。

张继科说：“刚洗过胃是不是有点不舒服？你想吃什么东西我去买啊？”

马龙一动不动。

张继科站起来往出走：“不会是酒精中毒后遗症，影响到智力了吧。”

马龙有气无力：“滚蛋！回来！”

张继科说：“你到底是要我滚还是要我回来？”

马龙说：“你别去找医生啊。”

张继科说：“我不去找医生，我去给你买点吃的。”

马龙说：“我不想吃。”

张继科问：“还不舒服？”

马龙说：“昂。”

又说：“刚被你亲了一下，这会儿有点恶心，不想吃。”

张继科盯着他看了一阵。

马龙说：“你干嘛？”

张继科说：“龙。”

马龙一愣。

张继科拉过椅子坐在一边：“我要是你，肯定高兴死了。”

马龙不说话。

张继科说：“马龙同志，我喜欢你这件事，承认起来有那么难吗？”

张继科把车停在马龙公寓楼下，一个人进了楼。

电梯停到马龙家那一层，门打开了，一个戴着眼镜的男人站在马龙家门外按门铃。

张继科走过去，掏出钥匙刚想开门。

那个男人说：“这是马龙家？”

张继科说：“对啊，你找他？”

那个男人说：“我叫许昕，是马龙师弟，昨天打他电话一直没人接，我有点担心，就过来看一下。”

张继科开门把他让进屋：“他酒精中毒住院了，医院里不让用手机。”

许昕问：“住院了？！很严重吗？”

张继科说：“也没有，刚都有精神跟我吵架了，就差指着我鼻子骂我了。”

许昕看着他：“……你是？”

张继科说：“我来帮他喂狗。”

许昕看到在他们俩脚底下打转的Amour，皱了皱眉：“我师兄居然会养狗，而且还喝酒喝到酒精中毒？”

张继科说：“现在养狗的人很多啊，而且他那种职业，经常需要喝酒的。”

许昕说：“他第一次喝酒的时候，一瓶啤酒就醉倒了，后来背着我们自己买酒回来练酒量，我们就再没见过他喝醉的样子。他这种人啊，做事很有分寸的，太理性了，又很少在别人面前失态，更不要说喝酒喝到酒精中毒。”

张继科说：“……他大概是心情不好吧。”

许昕说：“所以说很奇怪啊。我师兄他做任何事情都有一个自己的标准，在那个标准以内呢，你怎么样都行，超出那个标准，他基本上是不闻不问的。能让他失态成这个样子，说明这个事情在这条标准线上上下起伏着呢。”

他皱了皱眉：“看来事情很复杂啊。”

张继科挖了勺狗粮添到Amour碗里。

许昕又说：“我以前也建议他养只宠物啊，可是他不听，还说生活压力这么大，他没自信能照顾的好小动物，又说如果小动物生病死掉了，他又要自责难过，觉得得不偿失。其实他这种心态我也可以理解，现在大家生活压力都很大的，多多少少会有些精神亚健康的问题，所以我经常打电话叫他去我那里谈谈啊，他总推脱说太忙了，一次都没来过。”

张继科看着他：“许先生，请问你做哪一行的？”

许昕掏出张名片递给他：“请问你……”

张继科掏出名片送过去。

许昕说：“张先生做投资的？”

张继科说：“是啊，有需要可以找我啊。”

许昕说：“我有好多客人都是你们这一行的，张先生有时间的话可以去我那里坐坐。”

张继科看了眼他名片上“心理咨询师”几个字，点点头：“好啊，有时间一定去。”

张继科收拾好马龙的换洗衣物，载着许昕到医院。

许昕下了车，看他还在车里：“你不再去看看吗？”

张继科说：“我要上班，已经迟到了。你跟他说我下班后过来看他。”

许昕盯着他看了一会：“张先生，你知道我师兄的取向吧？”

张继科说：“知道啊，怎么了？”

许昕说：“你们俩在拍拖吗？”

张继科说：“你去问你师兄啊，他会跟你说的。”

中午抽完烟，张继科在后巷截住家明：“你上次问我要不要请钟点工，还说认识一个汤煲的很好的大婶，那个大婶还在吗？”

家明说：“你说兰姨啊，她昨天晚上还有问我最近有没有认识的人想请钟点工，怎么，你要请她啊？”

张继科说：“对啊，你打电话给她，就说工资好商量，就是要快点开工，问问她可以吗。”

家明拿出手机：“哇，你这么急啊，快点开工是什么时候开工啊？”

张继科说：“今天啊，今天下午我下班前，要她把汤煲好，如果可以的话一会来我公司取钥匙，我可以先付给她一个月工资。”

家明说：“你干嘛这么着急喝汤啊，晚喝一口又不会死。”

张继科说：“不是我急，是……”

他不耐烦道：“你到底打不打电话？”

家明说：“打啦打啦，你古惑仔哦，要吃人啦？”

张继科下午在电梯里遇到了Michelle。

Michelle看他一阵，忽然说：“张先生拍拖对象看起来很热情嘛。”

张继科问：“怎么了？”

Michelle说：“很少见你连着两天穿同一身衣服的，以前至少还会换条领带来上班，他缠你缠的那么紧？都没时间去家里换条领带？”

张继科笑了一下：“对啊，太缠人了。”

Michelle有些失望：“原来张先生喜欢这种类型啊，我以前还以为你会喜欢……”

张继科说：“我也挺意外的，不过我还挺喜欢这种意外的。”

张继科傍晚回家的时候，兰姨已经煲好了汤，正在往保温桶里装。

张继科在卧室里换了衣服，又去洗手间重新抓了头发。

兰姨在外面喊他：“张先生，我先回家了，钥匙我放在玄关了，汤你记得趁热喝。”

张继科西装革履地拎着保温桶进了医院。

马龙正穿着便服坐在床头写邮件。

张继科一愣：“你出去了？”

马龙说：“没，医生说我可以出院了，东西我都收拾了好，等你呢。”

张继科有点懵：“这么快？”

马龙说：“快不好吗？你还想我住多久？”

张继科说：“那我去帮你办手续。”

马龙说：“不用了，下午的时候护士已经帮我办好了。”

张继科看着他：“那你在这儿等我呢？”

马龙说：“对啊。”

他有些莫名其妙：“不是你跟许昕说，你下午下班后要过来看我吗？”

张继科咧开嘴笑了起来：“也是。”

马龙问：“你手里拎着什么？”

张继科说：“我找人给你煲的汤，医院里的东西太难吃了，一股消毒水的味道。”

马龙一愣，“哦”了一声，过来半天才说：“我反正也没什么胃口，哪用得着那么麻烦。”

张继科说：“没胃口的时候才要吃点好东西啊。”

他说：“等你有胃口了我带你去吃米其林三星啊，吃完还有肌肉秀表演的那种。”

马龙脸色一变：“你是不是有病啊。”

张继科说：“位子很难订的，我托一个客户帮忙插了个队，也要排到下个月月底了，机会难得，你肯定会喜欢的。”

马龙怒不可遏：“不要！滚蛋！”

张继科载着马龙回家。

一开门，Amour从沙发上跳下来，绕着马龙小腿打转。

马龙踩着拖鞋去给他添水，张继科把保温桶拿到厨房。

再出去的时候马龙手里拿了个安全套朝他招手：“过来。”

张继科走过去，明知故问：“干嘛？”

马龙坐在沙发上，伸手扯了张继科的皮带。

张继科把衬衫拽出来，自己一粒一粒地解开扣子。

马龙问：“你今天早上还有时间回家换衣服？”

张继科说：“不是，这是下班回家拿汤的时候换的。”

马龙一愣：“你干嘛？看完我还有约会啊？”

张继科有些莫名：“没啊？”

他俯身下去，把马龙压在沙发上，伸手去解他的扣子。

马龙问：“你会吗？”

张继科说：“我有做功课。”

马龙揽着他脖子接吻，很温驯地张开嘴巴，伸出舌尖和张继科纠缠。

接吻完了，张继科把头埋在他颈窝里吮咬那一片皮肤。

马龙说：“别，明天衬衫遮不住。”

张继科说：“怕什么？”

他的手顺着马龙后背滑了下去，另一只手拉开拉链，剥下内裤，在胯下的东西上揉了一把。

马龙已经很硬了。

张继科问他：“喜欢吗？”

马龙说：“还行吧。”

张继科问：“硬的这么厉害，你多久没做过了？”

马龙说：“关你屁事。”

他说着就去解张继科的裤子。

手指刚触上张继科的腰，就见他下意识地躲了一下。

马龙脸色又变了。

他坐起身一把推开张继科，起身套上裤子。

Amour从单人沙发上站起来，扒着扶手看着他们。

张继科有点心虚：“你又怎么了？”

马龙从卧室里拽出件T恤套上：“我挺累了，你要是没事就先回去吧。”

张继科说：“你都这个样子了，还要赶我走？”

马龙说：“我什么样子了关你屁事？！”

张继科静了一会：“马龙，我不是……”

马龙打断他：“你早上让许昕来问我我和你是什么关系的吧？”

张继科说：“……对啊。”

他等了一会，又忍不住问：“你怎么说的？”

马龙说：“你知道我为什么在医院等你吗？”

张继科问：“为什么？”

马龙说：“为了跟你再试一次啊。”

张继科一时无言。

两个人默默地在客厅坐了一阵。

Amour觉得无趣了，把头缩回来，蜷在沙发上睡着了。

马龙忽然开口：“你不是gay，所以你根本就不会喜欢上男人，你说你喜欢我，只是觉得好玩自欺欺人罢了。试过这么多次，你还没看清楚吗？”

张继科还想说话。

马龙抢先一步：“不喜欢就是不喜欢，就像你根本不喜欢吃肉，全香港无论哪一家店做出来的叉烧你都不会喜欢吃。这种事情根本不需要去试。你试来试去只是在浪费大家的时间而已。”

张继科说：“马龙，我可能需要一点时间。”

马龙说：“我不想给你时间。”

张继科沉默了一会，咂了咂嘴：“那你到底跟许昕怎么说的？”

马龙看他一眼：“我跟他说，我没跟你拍拖。”

张继科猛地抬头，对上马龙的眼睛，又别开了视线，过了半天，才“哦”了一声。

马龙起身：“我去洗个澡。”

张继科说：“好。”

等马龙进了浴室，张继科又跑去阳台上点了一支烟。

身后响起了哗哗的水声，仔细听，还有一阵似有似无的喘息声和呻吟声。

张继科抽完了一支烟，站在阳台上发呆。

马龙从浴室里出来，有些诧异：“你怎么还没走？”

张继科把烟蒂揣进口袋，朝他点点头：“哦，我这就走。”

他走到门口了，又转回身来，拿起扔在沙发上的外套。

回头又手指打滑，怎么都拧不开马龙家的门。

马龙上来替他打开门，湿漉漉的头发和敞开的胸口在他面前晃过。

张继科落荒而逃，刚走到电梯口，却听到马龙在身后喊他。

“怎么了？”张继科问。

“你的汤，”马龙把保温桶塞给他，“再见，张先生。”

张继科朝他点点头：“再见。”

张继科拎着保温桶下到停车场。

走了两步，又退了回来。

停车场外放着三个巨大的垃圾回收箱。

张继科把保温桶放在一边，站在回收箱旁点起了一支烟。

过了一会，一个捡垃圾的大婶推着垃圾车过来问他：“先生，你这个保温桶还要不要啦？”

张继科摇摇头：“还要。”

大婶说：“你一边摇头一边说还要，到底要不要啦？”

张继科说：“不要了。”

大婶说：“谢谢先生啊。”

她说着转身就走。

张继科忽然想起来了：“里面还有汤啊，莲藕红豆猪踭汤。”

大婶回头看他一眼：“先生你真的不要了吗？”

张继科说：“我不要了。”

大婶又走了两步。

张继科说：“要趁热喝，对胃好。”

大婶说：“先生你还好吧？”

张继科摆摆手，把烟掐灭，转身进了停车场。

周五早上上班的时候，张继科的车跟别人追了尾。

他拖着车灯一路开到警局。

做完笔录后给修车行打了电话叫他们来拿车。

从警署出来后张继科觉得牙疼，去药房买了止痛药，张继科打电话去公司请了一天假，伸手拦了辆的士，昏昏沉沉地回家睡觉。

被家明电话吵醒的时候天已经黑透了。

家明劈头盖脸地问他：“兰姨说你要辞掉她哦，怎么回事啊？汤不好喝吗？还是……”

张继科说：“我没让她退那一个月工资，还封了个红包给她。”

家明说：“话不能这样讲啊，昨天请今天辞，我被兰姨骂死了，你是不是耍我啊？”

他又问：“你给兰姨封了多大的红包啊？”

张继科挂了电话。

过了一会阿昆打电话过来：“阿科，出来喝酒啊。”

张继科说：“干嘛，有事？”

阿昆说：“没啊，心情不好，给个面子啦，陪陪兄弟嘛。”

张继科从床上爬起来，想了想说：“好。”

他打车到兰桂坊，阿昆点了杯啤酒坐在舞池边。

看到张继科进来，阿昆揶揄他：“哇，脸色这么难看，遇到难缠的中年女客户啦？”

张继科说：“你也不去厕所洗把脸照照你自己的样子，怎么好意思说我。”

阿昆说：“我一直都是这样子啦，你第一天认识我？”

他凑过来问：“怎么搞的，你出门都没抓头发吗？这么落魄？看来这个客户真的很难缠啊。”

张继科说：“你别胡说八道，我牙痛啊。”

阿昆说：“你们这种有钱人不是用钱武装到牙齿吗，怎么会牙痛？”

张继科笑喷：“有钱人一辈子不生病啊？”

他不耐烦道：“到底怎么回事？”

阿昆说：“Judy啦，我不知道怎么跟她开口啦。”

张继科说：“有什么难开口的，找个机会约他出来吃饭，买束花送她，再请她去看场电影，看到一半握住她的手问她可不可以。”

阿昆眼神古怪地看着他。

张继科问：“干嘛？”

阿昆说：“你是40岁阿伯吗？这么老套，翡翠台的电视剧都不会这么拍啦。”

张继科说：“怎么可能，我用这一招百试百灵的。”

阿昆气不过：“那是因为人家本来就喜欢你吧。”

张继科不说话了。

阿昆又说：“我听Judy朋友说，她最近有点神神叨叨的，你说她是不是被那个滚蛋伤的太厉害，出现那个叫PSTD的问题了。”

张继科说：“是PTSD。”

阿昆说：“无所谓啦，我很担心她想不开啊。”

张继科说：“我认识一个心理医生啊，你不放心的话带Judy过去谈一谈。”

阿昆问：“怎么样？靠不靠谱啊？”

张继科说：“是马龙的师弟啊，你觉得呢？”

阿昆点头：“马先生朋友的话应该没问题的，毕竟马先生那么靠得住。”

他话刚说完，乐池里换了个DJ。

镭射灯在头顶翻滚起来，几个洋妞跳进舞池和店员贴着面扭动起了身体。

阿昆说：“哇，贴面舞会哦。”

张继科说：“那个洋妞一直在看你啊，是不是喜欢你？”

阿昆凑过来：“哪个哪个？”

张继科说：“那个金色头发的，没准一会会请你去跳舞啊，贴面舞会啊，不能拒绝的。”

阿昆摩拳擦掌：“那个金发的也太正了吧。”

他正说着，那个金发洋妞朝他们走过来，冲张继科伸出了手。

张继科一愣。

阿昆说：“靠，阿科你发什么呆？”

张继科说：“我还是算了，家明你去啊。”

阿昆也愣了：“那我也算了，被Judy知道不好。”

张继科说：“怕什么，反正你们现在又没在拍拖。”

阿昆说：“那你是怕被马先生知道吗？”

张继科说：“……没有啊，我们分手了。”

洋妞等的不耐烦了。

张继科和阿昆对视了一眼，落荒而逃。

结果谁都不想回家。

张继科去便利店买了两打啤酒，挽起衣袖跟阿昆坐在天桥下喝酒。

阿昆问他：“你跟马先生分手了？真的假的？”

张继科说：“这种事情我干嘛骗你？”

阿昆问：“为什么啊？”

张继科说：“不知道。”

阿昆说：“前几天还好的蜜里调油，怎么忽然说分手就分手啊，是不是你在外面乱搞啊？”

张继科骂他：“你有病啊。”

阿昆说：“那就是马先生乱搞了？”

张继科说：“你是不是找死啊？”

阿昆又说：“不是他乱搞也不是你乱搞，那就是你们俩之间没搞好咯？”

张继科喝着啤酒不说话。

阿昆说：“不是吧？真被我猜中了？”

他喷笑出来：“你们俩是不是该去买那个什么sex功能险啊？你去找马先生买的话会不会有优惠啊？”

张继科把一罐啤酒砸进他怀里：“你闭嘴喝酒吧！”

喝到后半夜，阿昆扛着烂醉如泥的张继科大骂：“靠，说了陪我喝酒，结果你先喝醉了！你是不是耍我啊！”

张继科推开他，忽然说：“我要去买彩票。”

阿昆说：“这个点了哪还有彩票卖啊？”

张继科翻过栅栏跳到街上，朝对面走去：“我要去买彩票。”

路口绿灯，一辆的士朝他冲过来。

阿昆一把拽住他：“你干嘛！不要命了！你欠别人钱了？把客户钱全赔了？”

张继科推开他：“你别管我。”

阿昆说：“你欠人家多少钱啊？居然会还不起？你不是赚很多的吗？”

张继科说：“10块钱。”

阿昆一愣：“哈？”

张继科说：“我想中10块钱。”

阿昆拿他没办法，从口袋里掏出个10块的硬币给他：“我给你10块钱，你拿好了，别发酒疯了。”

张继科看着手心里的10块硬币，忽然转身拔腿就跑。

阿昆一愣，一边骂人一边追了上去。

马龙睡得正香，被一阵敲门声吵醒了。

他心情不快地起床开门。

张继科醉醺醺地挂在门外。

马龙皱了皱眉：“你来干嘛？”

张继科说：“你把手伸出来。”

马龙说：“干嘛？”

张继科着急：“你快点伸出来。”

马龙伸出手，张继科把一枚10块硬币放到他手心里。

马龙说：“你什么意思？”

张继科说：“你不是说花100块中10块的奖很不划算吗，你现在什么都不用干，我给你10块，你有没有觉得很开心？”

马龙说：“你喝多了吧？”

张继科不屈不挠：“你说你中奖的时候很开心的，那你现在有没有开心？”

马龙只好说：“……开心。”

张继科笑了一下：“马龙。”

马龙说：“干嘛？”

张继科说：“我有脚啊。”

马龙一愣。

阿昆从后门追上来，气喘吁吁的骂道：“靠，张继科，你不是天天坐办公室吗，怎么跑的这么快！”

他看到马龙：“马先生啊，他喝多了，你不要理他。”

马龙有点头疼：“那他就交给你了。”

他说着就要关门。

张继科一脚卡在门缝里，也不知道喊疼，就要往屋里挤。

阿昆冲上来，一把拽住他，把他往电梯里拉，一边拉一边跟马龙道歉：“不好意思啊马先生。”

张继科大声说：“我有脚啊，你知道的，我有脚啊！”

马龙看着他们不说话。

张继科被拽进了电梯：“上次，上次我还跟你一起在阳台泡脚了，你跟我说你不喜欢香港的冷气，害你一个人在医院住了半个月。”

他说：“马龙，我有脚啊，你知道的，我有脚啊。”

电梯门缓缓合住。

马龙站在门口发呆。

邻居打开门探出头来看了一眼，有些担心：“马先生，没事吧？”

马龙回神：“没事。”

邻居说：“真的没事吗？要不要报警啊？”

马龙摇头：“没事，没事。”

说完，转身进了门。

周末下午修车行的人把车泊在张继科楼下。

张继科绕去九龙载了阿昆和Judy去许昕的诊所。

涂着豆沙色口红的护士带着Judy进了许昕办公室。

张继科和阿昆在休息室里坐下，百无聊赖的抽出一张汽车杂志看了起来。

张继科看了眼阿昆：“你干嘛总盯着我？”

阿昆说：“你知不知道那天你喝多了都干嘛了？”

张继科说：“干嘛了？”

阿昆说：“你去找马先生了，差点打起来。”

张继科笑了一下：“怎么会？”

阿昆说：“凌晨三点，有人喝的醉醺醺的跑到你家门口大喊'我有脚啊'，你会不生气？”

张继科一怔，翻过一页杂志：“哦，那他打我了？”

阿昆说：“也没有啦，就是脸色很难看的样子，我好怕他会报警，就赶紧把你拖走了。”

张继科说：“……那还真是谢谢你了。”

阿昆不好意思地笑笑：“大家都这么熟了，干嘛这么见外。”

张继科不说话了。

阿昆又说：“不过你干嘛说你有脚啊，难道你这两条腿是假肢？马先生嫌弃你是残疾人才跟你分手？”

张继科说：“对啊，你整天搭一个残疾人的顺风车，能好好的坐在这里真是运气好啊。”

阿昆笑了笑，又说：“我是不知道你和马先生到底怎么回事啦。”

他说：“不过阿科啊，你要是喜欢人家，就不要这么轻易就放弃嘛。”

张继科说：“你好像我肚子里的蛔虫啊，什么都知道？”

阿昆说：“瞎子都看得出来啦，不是有人说过的嘛，这世界上有三样事情是藏不住的，没钱，咳嗽，还有——”

他话没说完，许昕打开休息室门走了进来。

阿昆跳起来迎上去：“许先生，Judy怎么样？”

许昕清了清嗓子：“抑郁症初期症状。”

阿昆脸垮下来了：“啊？怎么会这样？有没有很严重啊？”

许昕说：“所以你们这些做男朋友的就要多陪陪病人，多带她去爬爬山跑跑步，看看电影喝喝下午茶，她喜欢什么就带她去做什么，她怎么开心就怎么来。”

阿昆说：“可是我不是她男朋友。”

许昕看他一眼。

阿昆问：“这样就能好了吗？”

许昕说：“看你表现了。”

他看了眼窗外：“今天天气这么好，不如你带Judy去大埔吃海鲜啦。”

阿昆说：“啊？现在？”

许昕说：“Judy在外面喝茶啦，还不快去。”

阿昆拎着外套出了门。

许昕回头看了眼张继科：“我还有20分钟下班，要不要去喝一杯？”

张继科说：“……好啊。”

许昕去办公室换了衣服，带着张继科去了诊所楼下的一间酒吧。

酒保跟许昕很熟，打了招呼，就转去吧台擦杯子了。

张继科坐下问他：“Judy到底怎么回事？”

许昕说：“抑郁症初期嘛。”

张继科笑了起来：“你骗骗阿昆还可以，骗我？”

许昕说：“你朋友太迟钝了，我帮他一把啦。”

张继科说：“没办法啊，关心则乱嘛。”

许昕笑了一下：“不过我真没想到，我以为你会问我点你的事情，结果你居然一开口就问别人的事情。”

张继科说：“我？我有什么好问的？”

服务生送来两杯酒。

张继科喝了一口，开口道：“我还有一个朋友，喜欢上了一个很特殊的人。”

许昕问：“有多特殊？”

张继科说：“遇到他之前，从来不知道自己会喜欢上这种的……那种特殊。”

许昕示意他继续。

张继科说：“他是很喜欢这个人，可是，每次到床上，身体却都兴奋不起来。”

许昕看着他：“你朋友不是那方面有问题吧？”

张继科说：“……我保证不是。”

许昕点点头：“人类祖先留下的集体无意识形成了社会的某些道德规范和我们预设的认知，你可以把这些东西当成规范你的自我意识。”

张继科似懂非懂。

许昕说：“这种自我意识来自外部环境和人类自身的双重约束，不是所有人都有勇气打破这种自约束的。”

张继科说：“所以呢？”

许昕说：“但是潜藏在自我意识之下的本我意识，是非常庞大的。”

张继科默默地听着。

许昕说：“性是人类最原始的，最美的欲望，性欲刺激着人类的本我意识，但是普遍世俗关系下，这种本我意识大多数情况是被当作负面情绪呈现出来的。”

张继科看着他。

许昕说：“你的朋友，大概就处在这两种意识的边缘。”

张继科说：“……你能不能说一点我听得懂的话？”

许昕说：“简而言之，你喜欢我师兄，但你从前从没喜欢过男人，你接受的所有性/爱知识都来自异性恋，你所有的幻想都来自于异性，你不懂得怎么去爱一个男人，你虽然爱他，但某些时候，你潜意识里也觉得，爱一个同性，是很难被普世世界观接受的。”

张继科说：“所以呢？”

许昕说：“你爱他，就和他在一起。你怕爱他，就不要跟他在一起。”

张继科发现了问题：“不是，我不是说我和你师兄，我是说我一个朋友。”

许昕说：“这种事情你就没必要瞒我了，毕竟爱一个人这种事情是藏不住的。”

他哼了一声，洋洋得意：“你们俩都当我瞎吗？”

张继科握着酒杯不说话。

许昕看他一眼：“我师兄也有过这么一段时间。”

张继科抬眼看着他。

许昕说：“你知道他为什么会来香港念书吗？”

张继科问：“为什么？”

许昕说：“他那时候刚刚发现自己的取向，还处在迷茫期，一不小心被周围的朋友发现了，有人耍故意耍他，事情闹得很大，我师兄的家人后来都知道了。”

他说：“他受的打击太大，不能留在家乡了，就来香港了。”

张继科攥紧酒杯：“他跟你说的？”

许昕说：“他唯一喝醉那次跟我说的。”

张继科点点头。

许昕说：“不过香港在这方面，会自由一些。他后来跟我说，他在香港买了房，这辈子都不会回大陆了。”

张继科说：“可他还没拿永久居住权。”

许昕点点头：“他不是不想回去了，他是不能回去，他还是舍不得。”

张继科一时无言。

许昕说：“你看，他就是这样的人，自己把自己逼到无路可退，却还是抱着那么点希望。”

张继科说：“那我还有希望吗？”

许昕说：“你怕爱他吗？”

张继科说：“我不怕。”

许昕说：“你要想好了。”

张继科说：“我不喜欢吃肉，米其林三星餐厅做出的叉烧我都不喜欢，可我喜欢吃他做的糖醋里脊。”

他说：“你跟我说他一辈子都要留在香港的时候，你知道我在想什么？”

许昕问：“你在想什么？”

张继科说：“我在想，那大不了，我也一辈子留在香港。”

许昕笑了一下：“一辈子很长的，你怎么敢说这种大话。”

张继科说：“我也不知道，可是我总觉得，如果跟他在一起的话，哪怕一辈子留在这里，也不没有那么糟糕。”

许昕拍了拍他的肩：“你想清楚就好啦。”

他低头看了眼时间：“我太太还等我回家吃饭，那我先走了。”

张继科说：“你还没回答我，我还有希望吗？”

许昕看他一眼：“我都说了，我师兄他总把自己逼的无路可走，可心里却还是抱有希望的。”

他说：“他如果真的不喜欢你，就不会跟你有这么多瓜葛了。”

张继科一愣。

许昕摇摇头：“关心则乱，这句话也适合你呀。”

他起身离席。

张继科还话还没有说完，正想要跟上去，一旁的服务生拦住他：“先生，这边买单。”

张继科半夜醒来，坐在马桶上给马龙写邮件。

“我上礼拜出了点小车祸，明天去你们公司办手续，晚上一起吃饭啊？”

他等了一会，去厨房喝了杯水，拿着毫无动静的手机，转身进了卧室，倒头就睡。

第二天下午，张继科提前下班去对面大楼办理车险手续。

他拿着文件夹在休息室里等了一会，又若无其事的在公共区的落地窗边看了会风景。

接待他的保险专员Jennie走过来：“张先生，还没走吗？是有什么事情还没办吗？”

张继科说：“没什么。”

Jennie电话响了起来。

张继科连忙说：“你们这里有一个姓马的专员，我有些事情想要咨询他一下，请问他在吗？”

Jennie说：“您说马先生啊？他下午有事出去了，等他回来我让他打电话给您？”

张继科说：“不用了。”

他下了楼，一边给马龙打电话一边往停车场走。

连打了三个都没人接。

张继科没了脾气，只好写了邮件过去。

“你故意躲着我呢？要不怎么忽然出外勤，还不接电话？”

邮件发出去后，他等了几分钟，又打了个电话过去。

忙音响了一阵才被马龙接起。

“干嘛？”马龙问。

张继科说：“没什么，一起吃晚饭啊，有时间吗？”

马龙说：“没时间。”

张继科问：“明天呢？”

马龙说：“没时间，未来一个月都没时间。”

张继科说：“那我晚上去你家吧，我还有件衬衫在你家呢，顺便取一下。”

马龙说：“你别，你不用来了。”

张继科说：“干嘛？我的东西我还不能取了？”

他说着，掏出车钥匙，一抬头，看到自己的车门上挂着个洗衣袋。

那条价值5000块的名牌领带被人扎在车门上，打了个工工整整的蝴蝶结。

张继科一时愕然。

马龙说：“你看到了？领带和衬衫我都还回去了，你不用来了。”

他说：“没什么事儿我挂了啊？”

张继科吭哧一下笑了出来。

马龙说：“你笑什么？”

张继科说：“马龙，你怎么知道我喜欢蝴蝶。”

马龙一愣。

张继科用肩膀夹着手机，把领带摘下来塞进洗衣袋里。

他拉开车门上了车。

握着方向盘笑了半天。

张继科说：“马龙。”

马龙不耐烦道：“干嘛？”

张继科说：“没，没什么。”

马龙气急败坏：“你是不是有病啊？”

张继科说：“嗯，我有病。”

他说：“马龙，我真是爱死你了，我……”

马龙不等他说完就挂了电话。

张继科在中环地铁站等马龙。

马龙看着手机从地铁里出来。

张继科挤过去：“早啊。”

马龙看他一眼，低头飞快地回着邮件。

张继科说：“干嘛？一大早愁眉苦脸？这么不开心？”

马龙装好手机，转头进了街边的711。

张继科跟了进去，见马龙拿了三明治和柠檬茶，也拿了两盒戒烟糖排在他身后。

张继科说：“又遇到难缠的客户了？不是我说，做你们这行的，不能对客户太和颜悦色，特别是……”

马龙横他一眼：“跟你有关系吗？”

他结了帐，大步出到街上，张继科也跟了出来。

马龙有点生气：“你别跟着我！”

张继科说：“我上班也走这条路啊。”

马龙一噎，扭头就走。

到了公司楼底下，张继科叫住马龙。

马龙不耐烦道：“又要干嘛？”

张继科说：“手伸出来。”

马龙看了他一眼，伸出手来。

张继科放了枚十块钱的硬币到他手心。

马龙说：“你干嘛？”

张继科说：“一到早飞来横财，有没有很开心？”

马龙说：“你神经病啊？！10块钱算什么横财？！”

张继科低头看了眼时间，一边走一边回头：“我开会要迟到了，晚上一起吃晚饭啊。”

中午抽烟的时候阿昆姗姗来迟。

张继科把戒烟糖分给他。

家明咬着烟说：“不是吧，你们俩都要戒烟？”

阿昆愁眉苦脸：“没办法啦，Judy说如果我戒烟成功她就考虑一下我啦。”

张继科挤对他：“Judy这么狠？！还是算了吧，你们俩不合适。”

阿昆骂他：“我们异性恋的事你们这些gay懂个p啦！”

张继科嚼着戒烟糖笑开了。

家明说：“话说回来，阿科你干嘛又要戒烟？你不是跟马先生分手了吗？”

阿昆说：“什么分手啦，他们基佬之间的情趣啦。”

张继科说：“抽烟对身体不好，你看看阿昆抽了这么多年烟，牙齿发黄印堂发黑，一脸衰相，Judy能看上他才怪。”

阿昆说：“靠，你这么咒我，还是不是兄弟啊！”

张继科教育家明：“有时间抽烟不如多用玫瑰泡泡脚多去做做马杀鸡啊，我知道有一家泰式按摩馆，手艺很不错的。”

家明揉着肩膀说：“也是，我最近骑车骑太久了，总觉得腰好痛，那你把那家店的地址发我啦。”

张继科低头邮件他地址。

阿昆在旁边慢悠悠的说：“你干嘛？变阿伯哦？忽然这么养生？”

张继科看他一眼：“是啊是啊，我还想在香港健健康康过一辈子呢。”

家明在一边问：“阿昆，你和Judy到底怎么样啦？我昨天去送外卖还看到马先生在街上遛Amour哦。”

张继科说：“对啊，差不多就把Amour接回去啊。”

阿昆脸垮下来：“阿科，帮帮兄弟啦。”

张继科说：“不就是一条狗嘛，大男人看开一点，别那么小肚鸡肠。”

阿昆说：“不是我不愿意养它，我好怕Judy看到它就想起那个混蛋啊，她现在抑郁症刚好一点，我怕她病情严重，网路上说这个抑郁症会死人的。”

他说：“我跟Judy说把Amour送给我深圳的一个朋友了。”

张继科说：“Judy知道不得扒了你的皮？”

阿昆说：“扒了我的皮我也认啦，只要她开心就好嘛。”

晚上张继科没等到马龙，开车去了马龙家。

马龙正牵着Amour在楼下玩。

张继科说：“阿昆今天说，怕Judy看到Amour会伤心，他不打算要Amour了。”

马龙一愣，有点生气：“阿昆也太不靠谱了吧？”

张继科说：“怎么办？把Amour送去宠物店还是？”

马龙说：“送去宠物店吧。”

张继科说：“那我明天跟你一起去。”

Amour咬着个橡皮球从草地上飞奔过来，扑在马龙脚边摇尾巴。

马龙说：“我明天没时间。”

张继科说：“那后天，大后天？”

马龙不说话。

张继科把Amour的橡皮球扔出去，小白狗撒着欢跑远了。

张继科喊它：“道哥！”

Amour回头汪了一声。

张继科又喊：“道哥！”

马龙皱眉：“你喊什么？”

张继科说：“狗就是狗，叫什么Amour。”

Amour咬着球朝张继科跑过来。

张继科抱起它：“狗才会死，Amour又不会。”

马龙喷笑出来：“你好好说话，别这么酸。”

张继科说：“每年公司尾牙我都会写诗的，他们叫我到退休的时候出本诗集，封面印我的照片，一定热卖。”

马龙说：“人家说什么你都信，你们做投资的这么好骗？”

张继科说：“是啊，所以你那里有什么恋爱险接吻险牵手险都可以拿来骗我买啊。”

马龙不说话了。

道哥在草地上玩了一阵。

张继科说：“要不算了吧，我还挺喜欢道哥的。”

马龙也不理他，弯腰给道哥挂上牵引绳，拉着它回家。

张继科在身后喊他：“马龙。”

马龙回头：“你又要干嘛？”

张继科说：“我也喜欢你啊。”

马龙已经麻木了：“神经病啊。”

张继科站着不动：“我真的喜欢你啊。”

马龙拉着道哥进了公寓。

保全听到声音往外看了一眼。

张继科还在喊：“马龙，我真的喜欢你啊！”

“给个机会嘛！毕竟我这么帅，全港岛投资行保三争一，跟我拍拖你不会吃亏的！”

张继科喊：“而且我赚的也不少呀！给个机会一起还房贷啊！”

马龙家的灯亮了。

隔壁的窗户开了，一对年轻的小夫妻探出头来朝下张望。

张继科越喊越起劲：“房子不写我名字也行的！你不开心我以后不买5000块的领带了！”

他说：“我不想去吃有肌肉秀的米其林三星了！我特别想吃你用和牛做的糖醋里脊啊。”

“还有小番茄拌黄瓜！”

屋里的人无动于衷。

张继科喊出杀手锏：“马龙，我爱死——”

马龙推窗出来，气急败坏地骂：“滚蛋！”

张继科抓紧机会朝他飞了个吻。

马龙一怔，猛地缩了回去，砰地一拉窗户。

留下张继科一个人，在车来车往的街边笑了起来。

马龙拿着枚张继科给的10块硬币站在711门口。

张继科问：“干嘛？”

马龙哭笑不得：“你当每天早上给小朋友零用钱吗？”

张继科说：“你高兴怎么想就怎么想了。”

马龙装好硬币：“你把客户的钱都赔了？你们这行不景气了？你不是赚的好多吗？这么小气，每天只给10块钱。”

张继科掏出钱夹，拿出张500欧的纸币：“最大一张面额就是这个了，你要不要？”

马龙说：“要。”

张继科一愣。

马龙说：“粉色的，多可爱，而且500欧马上就要升值了，好多人拿来收藏的。”

张继科说：“……那我以后每天给你500欧，就当我跟你一起还房贷了。”

马龙扭头就走。

中午阿昆问张继科：“我早上看到你跟马先生在地铁口吵架哦，干嘛，你们还没和好？”

张继科说：“对啊，毕竟他还有4000万的房贷要还，压力很大的，人压力一大脾气也就会大了。”

阿昆说：“靠，真搞不懂你们这些有钱的gay。”

家明说：“4000万的房贷，那马先生家房子肯定很大了，能不能看到维港啊？”

张继科说：“露台很大啊，下次有空来家里BBQ啊。”

阿昆揶揄他：“那是马先生的房子吧，干嘛是你来邀请我们。”

张继科说：“户主是他，但是我也要一起还房贷了，而且我们在一起都是我说了算的，他都会乖乖听我的话。”

阿昆笑他：“你大白天做什么梦？”

家明问：“阿昆你和Judy在一起都是谁说了算啊？”

阿昆说：“当然是我咯……”

他话没说完，Judy从巷子口走过来，边走边骂：“阿昆！衰仔！你不是说要戒烟！还跑来偷偷地抽！”

阿昆吓得一个哆嗦，连忙说：“没有啦，我就是来聊聊天嘛。”

Judy看到张继科：“阿科，你上次要的演唱会票我帮你搞到了。”

张继科说：“多谢了。”

Judy问：“我听阿昆说你和马先生吵架了，现在怎么样，有没有和好？”

张继科还没说话，阿昆说：“你管人家那么多事干嘛啦！”

Judy骂他：“喜欢就要大声说出来告诉全世界我喜欢你啊，要不然谁会知道，你以为谁都跟你一样宁愿做那么久缩头乌龟也不肯说哦。”

阿昆缩了缩脖子不说话了。

下午张继科开完电话会议。

一抬头看到对面保险公司正在开会。

马龙拿着激光笔对着一墙柱状图指指点点。

张继科去前台敲了敲Michelle的桌子：“有没有包装用的纸胶带？”

Michelle说：“有哦，张先生要寄什么东西吗？”

张继科说：“对啊。”

Michelle站起来去仓库拿东西：“要我帮忙打电话给快递公司吗？”

张继科说：“不用了，我自己送货上门就好了。”

Michelle回头看他：“张先生和女朋友吵架了？”

张继科不置可否。

Michelle拿着纸胶带靠过来：“张先生心情不好的话，可以约我喝酒啊？”

张继科不动声色地把她扒下来：“我刚出过车祸，最近都不想喝酒了。”

Michelle端着杯刚泡的咖啡敲门进来。

张继科正在跟客户打电话。

Michelle放下咖啡，对着落地窗上“马龙我爱你”几个字发呆。

张继科挂了电话：“还有事？”

Michelle看他一眼：“张先生女朋友在对面写字楼上班哦？”

张继科纠正她：“不是女朋友，是男朋友。”

Michelle一愣，反应了过来：“张先生你是……”

张继科说：“对，有什么问题吗？”

Michelle有些错愕：“难怪上次约你去游艇party你都不肯去。”

她有些气恼：“我一直以为你不接受我是因为我还不够有魅力，没想到我根本不是你那杯茶。”

张继科不知道该说什么，只好说：“抱歉啊。”

Michelle盯着他看了半天，忽然如释重负：“OK啦，现在我终于知道问题不是出在我身上了，这样很好，谢谢你告诉我。”

她说着就要出门，走到门边却又回过头来。

“张先生，你不打算请我吃顿饭安慰一下我吗？毕竟我刚刚失恋。”

张继科说：“好啊，有机会我和我男朋友一起请你啊。”

Michelle笑了一下：“这是在安慰我还是在示威啊？”

张继科说：“我不想他误会什么啊。”

Michelle点点头：“OK，有件事我本来是想告诉你的，但是现在我有点生你的气，所以不打算跟你说了。”

张继科一愣：“什么？”

Michelle一甩头发，推门大步走了出去。

马龙说完了，拿着文件坐回自己的位子上。

张继科看到他抬头往这边看了一眼，又若无其事地低头看起了文件。

他拿出手机给马龙写邮件：“下班一起吃饭？”

马龙没有回复他。

张继科说：“你朝对面看一眼，你看看到我窗户上的字了吗？”

马龙还没理他。

张继科说：“你今天这么沉得住气？都不骂我滚蛋？”

他说：“那我当你接受了？”

他刚写完手机就震了一下。

马龙回复他：“你是不是太闲了？”

他发了张对面大楼拍来的照片。

张继科办公室玻璃上歪歪扭扭地贴着几十条黄色纸胶带。

马龙说：“谁看得出这是什么东西啊？”

张继科看了眼照片，又看了眼落地窗上“马龙我爱你”几个字。

他推门出去，Michelle正在打电话。

张继科把马龙发来的照片递到她面前：“你刚才要说的就是这件事？”

Michelle看了一眼：“对啊，我以为张先生你自己会发现。”

张继科还想说话，手机震了一下。

马龙说：“丢人现眼，给我撕了。”

张继科笑了一下：“怕什么，反正连你都看不懂。”

他又说：“你看明白了？”

马龙说：“没有。”

张继科笑得更开了。

Michelle忍无可忍，敲了敲桌子：“张先生，上班时间请不要在前台明目张胆地拍拖OK？”

张继科把落地窗上的纸胶带撕掉重贴。

完了拍了张照片得意洋洋地发给马龙：“怎么样？这回看懂了吗？”

马龙没理他。

晚上他下了班无处可去，开车绕到马龙家楼下，等到深夜都不见有人回来。

张继科给马龙发邮件：“还在加班呢？”

过了一会又说：“遇到难缠的客户了？”

见马龙还不理他：“别喝太多，要不我去接你？”

到了后半夜，张继科也没了脾气：“你不会真变蒲精了吧？”

他坐在车里昏昏欲睡，手里的手机忽然震了一下。

马龙回复他：“我晚上出差到日本，这会儿刚下飞机。”

张继科说：“你出差都不跟我说一声啊？”

马龙说：“你谁呀，我凭什么要跟你说？”

张继科说：“你拿了我的500欧，我怎么说也算是你房子的股东之一了吧，出差都不打声招呼，我代表董事会解除你的执行权。”

马龙说：“神经病。”

张继科又问：“你出差了道哥怎么办啊？”

马龙说：“什么道哥，人家叫Amour。”

又说：“请我师弟帮忙照顾几天啊。”

张继科说：“哦。”

他噼里啪啦按着手机：“马龙，我想你了。”

过了一会，见马龙又不理他了。

张继科说：“真的，我特想你。”

手机震了一下，马龙说：“滚蛋吧你。”

第二天下午张继科约许昕出来喝酒。

两人打车到坚尼地一间酒吧。

Stephen还认识他，连忙说：“今天马先生没来喝酒啦。”

许昕吭哧一下笑了：“你搞什么？把Stephen吓成这样。”

张继科讪讪：“上次马龙在这喝醉了，是我来接他的。”

两个人坐在吧台边点了酒。

许昕问：“你和我师兄最近怎么样了？”

张继科说：“还行吧。”

许昕拿出手机递给张继科：“这种样子的还行哦？”

手机里是昨天马龙拍的那张照片。

张继科说：“……他给你的？”

许昕说：“他问我脑子不好有没有办法医。”

张继科一时无言。

许昕乐了：“你们俩拍拖拍上瘾了？折腾成这样，好好在一起得了。”

张继科说：“你懂什么，这是我们俩之间的情趣。”

两个人喝到快午夜，结账的时候张继科掏出钱夹，许昕忽然说：“哇，你干嘛装那么多欧元。”

他凑过来看了一眼：“都是500欧？这个很难换的，你从哪搞来的？”

Stephen也凑了过来：“哇，真的哎。”

张继科不耐烦道：“关你们什么事啊！”

Stephen说：“是不是最近投资欧元有赚头啊？前两天龙崽来这里喝酒，我看到他钱夹里也有一张500欧啊。”

许昕说：“带欧元又不方便花，还不如带张信用卡呐。”

Stephen点头：“就是说啊，我也有问他干嘛带张500欧，他跟我说这是他的收藏哦，要等到几十年后再拿出来花的。”

他笑了起来：“我最近真是越来越搞不懂他了。”

张继科在一边清了清嗓子。

Stephen又说：“不过我和马先生也没有很熟啦，本来就不是很懂他。”

许昕没忍住喷笑了出来。

张继科结了帐，跟许昕出了酒吧。

Stephen追出来：“张先生，给多了，我找给你啊。”

张继科摆摆手：“不用了，当小费啦，谢谢你上次照顾马龙啊。”

张继科和许昕勾肩搭背地走在街上。

到了楼梯街口，许昕一屁股坐在地上：“不行了，我走不动了。”

张继科看着他：“你怎么这么废，别整天坐办公室了，有空多跑跑健身房了。”

许昕说：“你有话就直说啦，干嘛这么折腾我，好玩啊？”

张继科说：“好玩啊。”

许昕翻了个白眼。

张继科坐在他身边：“我想把道哥接回家。”

许昕问：“道哥？”

张继科说：“就是Amour啊。”

许昕说：“干嘛？那是我师兄拜托我照顾的，我就这么给别人了，不是太靠不住了。”

张继科看他一眼：“那你要多少钱？”

许昕说：“有钱很了不起啊？”

张继科说：“对啊。”

许昕气得半死：“你别想了。”

张继科说：“那你要怎样才肯把道哥还给我啊，那是我和马龙的狗啊，凭什么放在你那里。”

许昕说：“我之前怎么没发现，你居然这么厚脸皮？”

张继科笑笑：“不厚脸皮一点，根本做不了我们这行。”

许昕看了他一阵，忽然笑了一下：“你不是经常跑健身房吗，呐，我现在嘴巴好干，你一分钟之内跑去路口的便利店，买罐柠檬茶给我，我就……”

他话没说完，张继科转身就跑。

许昕一愣，回过神来，朝张继科大喊：“靠！我还没开始计时呢！”

张继科沿着楼梯一路飞奔，边跑边喊：“我管你啊！明天我就接道哥回家！”

许昕目瞪口呆地看着张继科从711冲出来，握着罐柠檬茶大步跨上楼梯。

许昕忍不住朝他喊：“靠，你有那么喜欢我师兄啊。”

张继科边朝他跑来边喊：“对啊，我喜欢他啊，我爱死他了！”

711里的客人听到动静，和店员一起探头出来张望。

张继科跑近了，把一罐柠檬茶砸进许昕怀里，气喘吁吁。

许昕说：“你耍赖啊，我根本来不及计时。”

张继科一屁股坐在他旁边：“我明天下班去接道哥啊。”

许昕喝了口柠檬茶，也不说话。

两个人静了一会，张继科缓过了劲，捅了捅他：“你干嘛？想反悔啊？”

许昕说：“没。”

他看了眼张继科，忽然又笑了一下。

“我就是在想，脑子不好，真的没法医了。”

张继科下班后去许昕家接道哥。

许昕问他：“你跟我师兄说了吗？”

张继科没说话。

许昕掏出手机，打开一段视频。

灯光昏暗的楼梯街上，张继科正埋头狂奔。

许昕大声喊：“靠，你有那么喜欢我师兄啊。”

张继科气喘吁吁：“对啊，我喜欢他啊，我爱死他了！”

张继科问：“你录这个干嘛？”

许昕说：“我昨晚问我师兄要不要把道哥交给你，顺便把这个给他看咯。”

张继科问：“那他怎么说啊？”

许昕说：“他今天下午才回复我啊，要不我还真不敢把道哥给你。”

他打开邮箱，发件人署名马龙的一封新邮件里只有两个字。

“好啊。”

张继科晚上跟马龙face time。

马龙正在酒店吃晚饭。

道哥摇着尾巴戳在手机前看马龙拿着块螃蟹逗它。

张继科泡好了面，挤走道哥：“哇，螃蟹比脸还大，这么好。”

马龙得意洋洋：“你想吃自己去买啊。”

张继科说：“咱们俩到底谁是无脚鸟啊，我又没到处乱飞，还吃比脸大的螃蟹。”

马龙说：“你想飞也没人拦着你啊。”

张继科说：“算了，你下次想回东北的时候我可以跟你一起飞，现在我还是乖乖在家吃泡面吧。”

他一边吃面一边自言自语：“什么无脚鸟啊，我现在分明是信鸽，在外面飞一天，傍晚的时候就要准时回家。”

马龙在对面静静地听他抱怨着。

等他抱怨完了，马龙忽然说：“继科儿。”

张继科一愣。

马龙说：“你到底……喜欢我什么啊？”

张继科张开嘴，又闭上了。

他沉默了半天才说：“就是喜欢你呗，哪有那么多原因，就是因为你是马龙我才喜欢你啊，就你喜欢你一个人，换谁都不行。”

马龙“哦”了一声，喝了口茶，也不说话了。

两个人各自沉默地吃完晚饭。

张继科说：“那我挂了，你早点睡。”

马龙说：“哦，好啊。”

张继科晚上梦到了马龙。

梦到他站在马龙家的露台上抽烟。

身后浴室里有人在洗澡，水声里夹杂着一阵阵的呻吟声和喘息声。

张继科听到有人在叫自己。

他捏着烟回头。

马龙的声音从浴室里传来。

他说：“继科儿。”

“继科儿。”

张继科早上醒来，拉开被单朝身下看了一眼。

他起床去浴室里换内裤。

出来时被堵在门口的道哥一绊，差点摔了个狗吃屎。

早上开完会，阿昆穿着保洁制服来找张继科：“诺，你托Judy买的门票。”

张继科说：“你干嘛这个时候送过来。”

阿昆说：“没办法啊，Judy不让我午休的时候去找你们了。”

张继科开他玩笑：“还没结婚这么管家婆啊，结了婚可怎么办。”

阿昆说：“那也轮不到你管啦。”

他说着就要推门出去。

张继科说：“阿昆。”

阿昆回头：“干嘛？”

张继科扔了盒戒烟糖给他：“好好戒烟啊。”

阿昆说：“你也是啊。”

晚上张继科问马龙：“你什么时候回香港啊？”

马龙说：“下个月三号吧，干嘛？”

张继科说：“那我去接你啊。”

马龙说：“不用了。”

张继科说：“别客气，就当我提前谢你了。”

马龙说：“你要干嘛？”

张继科说：“我今天去医院做体检了，准备等你回来去买那个sex功能险啊。”

他说：“受益人写你啊？”

马龙不说话了。

张继科说：“你干嘛？害羞啊？”

马龙吭哧一下笑出来：“滚蛋！”

张继科说：“你说什么？大声点儿。”

马龙说：“滚蛋！”

马龙是三号下午两点的飞机回港。

张继科请了半天假，开车去机场接人。

他等到下午四点，马龙说：“飞机晚点了，估计要到8点才能到港，你别来接我了，公司会安排车送我回家的。”

张继科说：“成。”

到了晚上8点，马龙推着行李从出口出来，张继科正站在门口嚼戒烟糖。

马龙一怔：“你怎么来了？”

张继科帮他把行李往车上装：“我来接你啊。”

马龙说：“我不是说不用你接吗？”

张继科说：“不是来接你回家，是来接你去看演唱会。”

他从口袋里掏出两张Jolin演唱会的门票给马龙看：“vip情侣席，很难买的。”

马龙看了眼开场时间：“都已经开场30分钟了，我们现在赶过去也太晚了吧。”

张继科把他往车里塞：“怕什么，哪怕只听一首歌也行啊，你不是喜欢她嘛。”

他们开车赶到九龙。

演唱会已经过了三分之二。

张继科和马龙跟着保全找到自己的位子，刚一落座，舞台上有人大喊一声“kiss cam”。

头顶落下一束追光，在情侣席间来回跳动。

Led屏幕上闪过了一双双陌生又愉快的脸。

张继科大声问：“一会要是照到我们，要不要kiss啊？”

马龙说：“你就知道会是我们了？”

他坐直了身体，死死地盯着屏幕上的脸。

人群里的欢呼一波盖过一波。

追光跳动的速度越来越慢，和着音响里的心跳声。

咚，咚，咚地震了三次，终于落在马龙张继科前面一排情侣的脸上。

马龙的肩膀一松，回头对张继科说：“你看吧，我就说……”

他话没说完，张继科伸过手来，捧着他的脸，用力地吻了下去。

周围的座位上传来了口哨声和鼓掌声。

灯光暗了，音乐起了。

张继科吻完了，放开面红耳赤的马龙，凑到他耳边小声说：“龙，这首歌完了，咱们就回家吧。”

马龙脸红的冒血：“干嘛回家，门票好贵的。”

张继科说：“我硬了。”

马龙一愣。

张继科说：“你呢？”

马龙看他一眼，笑了出来：“好啊。”

深夜的香港街头，停着辆没有开灯的BMWX6。

路过的的士司机停路口等红灯，眼角一扫，看到街边那辆车忽然一震，雨刮器开始左右摇摆了起来。

红灯跳绿。

的士司机哼了一声，小声道：“世风日下，世风日下。”

马龙脚一蹬打开了雨刮器。

张继科压在他身上，正一颗一颗地揭他的衬衫纽扣。

他解了两颗就不耐烦了，大手一挥，马龙胸前的扣子噼里啪啦落了一地。

马龙气急败坏：“靠！你干嘛！我一会还要回公司呢！”

张继科说：“保险公司干嘛这么拼，刚出差回来就要回公司交接？”

马龙气得要死：“靠！你把我衬衫撕坏了我一会穿什么去上班？！”

张继科过来亲他的嘴：“你上次还我的衬衫还在车上，一会你穿那个去上班。”

他边亲边笑：“男朋友衬衫啊，很性感的。”

马龙骂他：“你有病啊！不能回家再搞啊！”

张继科摸到他胯间：“你都硬成这样了，还怎么回家？”

马龙气的不行。

张继科把他的手往自己身下带：“你也摸摸我啊。”

马龙握着他的，又气又笑：“是我回不了家吗？到底是谁撑不到回家了啊？”

张继科咬着他的下巴胡说八道：“我的不就是你的，你的不就是我的，都一样都一样。”

两个人抱着在车里折腾了半天。

马龙用发胶抓的整整齐齐的头发被张继科抓成了鸟窝。

张继科撑开一点身体，下手就往马龙后腰摸。

马龙说：“你会吗？要不还是我来吧？”

张继科说：“别别，我会我会，也是时候请马龙同志考察一下我的学习成果了。”

他话一说完，忽然一拍脑门：“靠，我忘买安全套了。”

马龙一听，忽然突噜出一句东北话：“我靠，这可咋整啊？”

张继科说着就要下车：“我去买我去买，你等我几分钟。”

他半条腿都下车了，又被马龙拉了回来：“你神经病啊！挺着枪去买东西！”

张继科说：“那怎么办啊？”

马龙抱着他：“算了算了，反正在车里本来就不方便，我将就一下，用手吧。”

张继科说：“你能将就，我不想将就啊。”

马龙一愣，忽然勃然大怒：“滚蛋！”

到快过午夜。

张继科把车停在中环停车场。

马龙穿着大了一码的衬衫下车，脖子上歪歪扭扭地系着根五千块的名牌领带。

他走了两步，张继科坐在车上叫他：“马龙！”

马龙回头：“干嘛？”

张继科说：“你头发没抓好，我帮你弄一下。”

马龙折了回来，乖乖低头让张继科帮自己抓头发。

等弄好了，张继科说：“手伸出来。”

马龙伸出手来。

张继科放了枚10块钱硬币到他手上：“好好上班啊，还有4000万的房贷要还呢。”

马龙歪着头笑了一下：“你也是啊。”

张继科挥了挥拳头：“团结起来为了明天！”

马龙说：“团结起来为了明天！”

午饭的时候，张继科和马龙在楼下日料店吃拉面。

阿昆在烟友聊天室里发了张照片说：“靠，阿科，你和马先生上报纸了！”

张继科点开那张照片放大来看。

像素模糊的照片里，他和马龙正在追光之外用力亲吻着对方。

张继科笑了一下，在聊天室里说：“不错嘛，把我们俩都拍的很靓仔嘛。”

阿昆和家明跳出来大骂他臭不要脸。

马龙说：“怎么了？”

张继科装好手机，把碗里的叉烧挑给马龙：“没什么，家明说他要戒烟了。”

马龙说：“你三岁半吗？这把年纪了还挑食。”

张继科说：“我是不是三岁半你还不知道吗。”

他看马龙脸又红了，连忙说：“下班一起去马杀鸡啊，你腰痛不痛啊？”

马龙红着脸看他一眼，憋了半天，终于说了一个字。

“好。”

完


End file.
